Life Lessons Learned
by Out-of-Reality
Summary: Well there's a rogue slayer in L.A. so who better to help her then the two most experienced slayers? Buffy finds out Spike's back...OUCH! Total angst and action filled. Also a complete BA story. It is Spike friendly though. Please R&R!
1. Spike's Alive? Buffy's in LA?

**Disclaimer **_- None Of it's mine but the idea or else Buffy and Angel would be living happily ever after watching Cordelia and Riley slowly burn to death in a firey pit of hell each day for the rest of their lives._

**Summary - **_There's a rogue slayer in L.A so who better to help her then the most experienced two slayers. Buffy finds out spike is back...OUCH! I always write B/A so they will end up together but there's a lot that happens before that can. Angst and romance galore._

**Pairingz -** _The only pairings I'm positive about would be Buffy and Angel. There is defenitely a close Buffy/ Spike friendship so stop reading if you had the lovable blondie bear. Somewhat not heavy bashing of the scoobies, just some heavy angst stuff._

**Dedications -** _The Vampiric nature all in itself!_

**Feedback -** _Yes please. I crave the reviews that keep me going!_

**_-Life Lessons Learner- By OutOfReality_**

**-Angel's office-**

Andrew was hugging Spike like crazy still, rambling on about how he thought he was dead. When He finally went back to the table he started to talk about the slayer. How she was made? How she was called? When Andrew had gotten to the part about Willow turning every potential into an actual slayer, Wesley made a comment about how smart that move was and all of a sudden the doors to the room flew open and a vampire came flying through. He gathered himself quickly, stood up and growled. Right after the vampire a dark haired woman did a front roll right through the door. She was holding a stake and as soon as she landed on her right foot she threw the pointed wooden weapon so it connected with the vamps heart. Dust covered the ground and the woman stood up wiping some of the dust off of her pants.

"Hey gang, Miss me?" The woman spoke as she realized who was all in the room

"Faith!" The room spoke simutaneously.

"Yea guys, I'm back!"

Before the room could run up to her with hugs and everything Spike spoke up, "Where's Buffy?"

Just as he said that the window behind them shattered and another two vampires flew through it followed by a short blonde. As instinct she through a stake to spike who also on impulse joined in. Faith backed off and instead of watching Spike and Buffy she watched Angel. Faith was the only one who could hear him growling and notice the envy floating in his eyes. - Back in the fight Spike was thrown against the wall and buffy was knocked down. When the vampire picked up the stake Buffy dropped he Jumped on top of her. Faith looked back at Buffy and slid her a stake who just in time put it above her and the vampire Landed on top of it. She was instantly covered in dust and smiling. Her gloating was interrupted when Spike was thrown right next to her. The vampire landed on top of him and rose his arm which held the stake. Before he could stake Spike, Buffy grabbed the one on the floor and jumped on top of the one almost killing Spike and staked him. Before she knew it the only thing seperating her and Spike was a pile of dust. There was no awkward moment because Buffy rolled off him as soon as she landed. She jumped up and ran to Faith and they high-fived each other.

"Took you long enough B!" Faith Mocked her

"Well hey I had like 5 of them, you had what... 2?"

"And I still managed to come through the doors instead of wrecking the windows!" Faith backed herself up

"Hey it's evil, I can break what I want!" Buffy thought she finsihed the argument when Faith spoke

"It's not as evil as you think..." Faith actually finished the mini argument while gesturing her to look around the room.

Buffy just realized that Angel was staring right at her. Once their eyes met hers switched to the others in the room.

"WESLEY!" Buffy half screamed

Wesley got out of his chair and walked up to her, "Buffy, how are you?"

They hugged for a couple of seconds, "I'm Fine, could be better but good. What about you?"

"Different, but good," Wesley said as he disembraced them and turned her to face the rest of the group. "Buffy this is..."

She cut him off in mid sentence, "Oh my god Lorne! I havn't seen you for what 8 years now. I can't believe you're still around. I thought you would be in vegas or some erotic place like that!"

Lorne hopped out of his seat in a jiffy, "Angel man, I can't believe this is your Buffy." He walked over towards her and warapped his arms around her. "Oh my god peaches you've grown so much. I remember you with your short hair and...I guess the Tyler thing went way down the drain huh?"

They finally stopped hugging since they squished each other and parted, "Oh yea, Tyler was like immature and he..." Lorne looked at her funny, "Fine Fine Fine, he caught me with Pike the night before I burnt the school down. Plus I look better with long hair."

Spike looked up when the name Pike was mentioned and thought it was his until she said it clearly the second time. Lorne spoke once more, "No complaints here, You look good hunny. Here meet the gang..."

Buffy yelled once more in recognization of someone, "Charlie Boy!"

Gunn's attention was brought back to the room when he heard the name, "Busy bee! I didn't know you were the Buffy that everyone knew. What's going on girl?" He too walked out of the chair and hugged her tightly. "Girl I've known you since you were in diapers, I've seen you naked more then the vampires in this room have and it's finally being revealed to me now that you slay vampires. I told you I did why didn't you tell me?"

The room went silent for a little bit. Spike had walked back to around the table to stand somewhat by Angel. Everyone but Gunn and buffy felt like they didn't belong in that room and went to take a seat at the table.

Buffy answered his question finally, "I didn't know I was the slayer until a little before I was kicked out of school, plus you stopped calling me when you got your new friends."

"Oh yea I'm sorry Bee!"

"It's kool at least you're good Charlie. How's your sister doing?"

Angel and Gunn winced a little and gunn answered her, "She was killed awhile ago, Vampires, but hey it makes the fight all the more worth while!"

Buffy hugged him again, "So how'd you go from my little charlie..." Fred stared down to the ground in a jealous way. She actually hated the way this woman could walk into a room and mean more to everyone then she did in like 10 seconds. "...to a big top evil lawyer?"

Fred got tired of being left out and finally spoke in a defensive tone, "We're not evil, we were evil."

Andrew finally standing up, went to both slayers and hugged them greatly. When he was done Gunn and Fred had taken their seats once again. "Well Faith you know everybody I believe so uh...Buffy these introductions are just for you. OKay well you revealed that you know Gunn." Buffy chuckled because of the nickname Gunn. He even laughed a little with her knowing why she would find it funny. "Gunn is the muscle and a legal brain."

Buffy smiled in shock, "You legal? This coming from the thief..."

Gunn shook his head, "Old school B. Totally good now."

Buffy smiled and let Andrew continue intros, "You know Lorne apparently who reads minds through song but i think you knew that. You and Wesley go way back, Old watcher and everything." He pointed to fred, "This is Fred, She's the brains with the science. Willow probably told you back at the apartment." He stopped the introductions at Spike and Angel. "And those two would be your ex-boyfriends we don't want to get re aquainted with since they both left you a while..."

"Spike! You're alive?" Faith and Buffy both raised their voices. They didn't sound relieved, they sounded pissed, especially Buffy!


	2. Hell on Earth

**A/N -** _Reviews kicked ass guys. Thanks! Disclaimer and other stuff is in chapter 1._

**-Still In Conference Room-**

There was an awkward silence as the slayers continued to stare in anger. Finally Gunn broke it. "Yo guys, I think we should clear out."

Wesley followed Gunn's lead and stood up, "Yes, yes that would seem to be the best plan."

Soon everyone was standing and saying their goodbyes. Buffy winked at Gunn and Lorne knowing they would have to catch up. The only one not to smile at Buffy was Fred. She just walked by and glared at her yet smiled at Faith. Buffy would have noticed if she wasn't completely focussed on Spike and Angel but Faith felt the tension and knew there was going to be a lot of drama.

Andrew stumbled to get out of his chair but when he finally did he went right up to Buffy and Faith still staring. "B...B...Buffy, Don't do anything you'll regret later."

Faith actually agreed with the cute nerd, "He's right B! We both know how you act around people these days. We got one job to do and we need their help..."

Buffy wasn't hearing it at all. This was proven by her next dramatic action. She walked right up to Spike and Angel who actually looked scared of her and punched them both in the face. Spike flew against the wall and landed in a plant and Angel flew accross the table and canned himself on an armchair. "We don't need their help, I don't work with liars. We'll find her ourselves."

Before Faith or Andrew could reply to her Angel and Spike started to moan. Spike was the first to stumble as he tried to stand again, "What the bloody hell was that for slayer. I knew you would be mad but I didn't know you'd hit me. Well actually..."

Angel began to stand yet it hurt in places he would feel better if no one was told about. "Why'd you hit me? I did abolutely nothing this time."

Buffy was in the mood for an argument but her Slayer senses kicked in first. Spike always understood the fact she was a slayer more then Angel did which was perhaps why they got along but why she could never truly love him. She needed someone who would forget she was they slayer once in a while. Anyway since Spike understood he could sense her slayer crave for another fight. Faith could also so she tried to calm her down.

"Buffy come on. Calm down okay! Let's talk about this, you know rationally. You so used to be the rational one but lately I don't know B you're slipping..." Faith tried

Buffy cut her off, "That's right I was the rational one and when i do get a little irrational everybody flips out. I am sick and tired of being the responsible one, the one with the plan."

Spike found it time to satisfy her violence craving so when he went to back talk her but he was dissappointed when Angel cut him off, "What happened to you?"

Buffy walked up to him and hit him again, harder then the first time. She turned to Faith, "You know what you guys take care of this. Tell the gang I needed some time because well I do. You continue to train the girls, you continue to be responsible while I go and...Have the time of my life."

Buffy ran to the window and stood on the sill. She turned back to the room and looked at Spike, "Good to have you back!" She winked and then she jumped.

Angel and Spike looked pissed. They were almost ready to attack Andrew and Faith but decided to talk about it first. Andrew was the first to speak, "That's the first time i've seen our leader go nuts!" Then he sat down with that look on his face like he was thinking.

The doors opened nicely and Willow and Xander came storming through. Willow spoke up without sitting or saying hi, "This isn't the first time she's lost control, she's taken off before!" It was obvious she had heard the last part of that conversation.

"What the hell happened to her?" Angel wanted answers and he wanted them now. Spike stood beside him with the same look on his face, The look of tell me or I'll hit you until you tell me.

"Damn dead boy you're right on the money, hell did happen to her." Xander confirmed

Spike and Angel looked at each other. They had both been to hell and neither of them would wish that on anyone and yet there was Buffy who wished it upon herself.


	3. Seduced By Hell

**A/N -** _Here's chapter 3. It's not as good as the other 2 chapters but it get's the message accross. The structure is pretty bad but again at least it's there!_

**-Midnight Martini Club in Downtown L.A.-**

Buffy had just come out of the bathroom from changing. She borrowed some of Faith's clothes and was now wearing a red leather top that ties at the neck and at the back, easy access, A black pair of leather pants and shoes that made her look almost 5"8. She walked up to the bar and asked for a martini and when she got it she drank it in seconds. Music started blaring once again so she did the one thing she always loved to do. Buffy swayed herself to the dance floor instantly drawing attention.

The lights are flashing like crazy, Green ones, red ones, blue ones. Through the Lights you catch a glimpse here and there of Buffy dancing. This new song came on called Chinese Burn by Curve. She danced for a while and a couple of guys started dancing around her. One of them decided to start dancing with her and started touching her, rubbing his horny hands all over her and Buffy did nothing. Then it kicked in to her why this song and tonight was farmiliar. The song her and Faith had danced to the night. Faith...her thoughts trailed off there. She went to go sit down after kissing the guy on the cheek. She started to think a little more about herself and Faith. She thought about how she was becoming Faith. Wearing her clothes, listening to her music, living her life but, the physical satisfaction of staking a vampire but she rationalized it all and concluded her serious thoughts with one goal. As long as she doesn't kill anyone, Buffy would be fine. So she put a smile on her face and got back up when the song ended.

The guy she was dancing with came up to her, "Hey you wanna dance?"

"Since I was already heading that way I don't see why not." Buffy winked and grabbed his hand to lead him to the floor.

They started dancing when Sugar Water by Cibo Matto started playing. Buffy gave him a seductive smile and they started grinding. Buffy knew this was a life she could get used to but she also knew it wouldn't last too long.

**-Wolfram and Hart-**

"So you're saying our girls been to hell and now she just hates responsibilities." Spike tried to shorten Willow's explanation.

"No Spike. This all started a long time ago." Angel and Spike looked confused and Xander looked worried. "Hey Andrew go back to our hotel, round everyone up and tell them to meet us here. Buffy finally broke!"

Andrew left in a hurry and Xander said, "Well now we have two rogue slayers on our hands...in L.A.!"

Faith chimed in, "And amazingly I'm not one of them." Everyone actually agreed with her, no one ever thought Buffy would cross the line.

Spike got impatient, "Do you wanna explain this now Red because this is all makin' the kind of sense that doesn't."

"Okay you guys might want to sit down for this." Xander and Faith were already sitting down so Spike and Angel made their way to chairs. Spike sat down and it hurt Angel to sit down but he didn't show it. Willow was standing like she was about to give a presentation or something, "Angel, do you remember when you went to hell?"

"Of course you don't forget something like that...Ever!"

"Did Buffy ever tell you what happened that summer, what she did?" Willow questioned

All eyes were on Angel when he answered, "She told me she visited her dad in L.A."

Willow and Xander laughed a little, not a funny one but a clueless laugh. Willow cleared it up for Angel. Xander and Willow were the only ones in the room who knew what happened that summer so Willow told the rest of them while Xander looked down, "She took off, for 3 or 4 months. We had no idea where she was, who she was with, if she was alive. After we stopped looking for her 24/7 she showed up. She got me, Giles and Xander together and told us what happened. She went to hell Angel, yes she was down there with you, well not with you because well...you know what I mean."

Faith was the first to comment, "Makes sense, she sent you to hell and you returned the favor."

Angel finally lifted his head from looking down and glared at Faith. Faith backed off with the comments. Spike reaized something though, "This happened what 6 years ago? Why is she acting like this now and yet before she was fine?"

Willow stared at Xander and then at Faith and a tear formed in her eye. Willow sat down next to Xander and he hugged her. Angel and Spike looked more worried then they ever have been. Faith looked at xander who nodded to her to finish the story.

Faith started speaking, "No interruptions until I am done okay?" When she got nods from the two vampires she went on, "A little after Sunnydale was thrashed it was going well. Buffy finally got a break from it all, from slaying, from being the leader until a few of the slayers started going missing. It took us forever to find out what was happening. Buffy of course realized that you can never actually kill the first evil. She had a hunch that the time spent away from Sunnydale gave it time to recouperate itself and she was right. I don't know much about the next part but I got the just of it. When you..." She glared at Angel "...went to hell you were suppossed to stay there. The first brought you back, it tried to get you to kill yourself but Buffy didn't let it happen. When we found out the First was acting up we had information saying it was because of an imbalance of power. See we thought it was because Buffy was brought back from the dead but it was because..."

"I was taken from hell so someone needed to take my place." Angel interrupted and leaned back in his chair.

"Exactly!" Faith finished the story, "The First finally revealed this to Buffy. Since Buffy is...Buffy she kind of..."

Faith was cut off again, this time by a yelling Spike, "She took his place! So the world could be in balance and the First would finally back off she voluntarilly went to hell..." He paused for a few seconds and then stared at Angel, "...For you!"

Angel had pain and anger in his voice, "Why didn't anyone phone me? Why was I left out of this, she shouldn't of had to go through that...no one should."

"She didn't want you to know, she thought you would try and do the whole macho thing. She went on about how the world needed you." Faith backed Buffy up

"Well then how is she here now?" Spike asked

"No one knows, Willow, Giles and Xander found her by the hole that is now Sunnydale. She was crying and naked. It took her almost 3 months to even start talking. Well after she did she kind of went on with life like there wasn't a point. She barely cares when someone dies now." Faith spoke in a sad whisper, "Kind of like I was!"

Spike wasted no time in figuring out a plan, "Well what now?"

"We have to find her...now!" Angel stood up.

"Sit down big guy. We have two slayers to deal with, one of which is actually killing people." Faith tried to rationalize the situation.

"Okay fine what's your plan?" Spike asked sitting Angel down

Willow who had calmed down laid out the plan, "Okay, We brought three slayers with us who are going to take Dawn, Giles, and hopefully people from your team. Giles needs Wesley to help him with the tranquilizers and we could use all the muscle possible. Me, Spike, Angel, Xander and Faith are going after buffy. We were hoping you could find a place to hold the slayer until we bring Buffy back."

"Yea we can do that. Good plan. We get started" Angel stood up

Xander said, "Yes because with us being the only ones here that would work so well."

"You're not the only ones here anymore!" Giles walked in with the tranq gun followed by everyone else.

Faith stood and took command, "Okay you guys know the plan, fill in the L.A. team and proceed. When she is captured bring her back here and find a cage or something to keep her in. Keep her as weak as possible until B can talk to her. We're going to track Buffy so maybe someone in this room who hasn't already tried talking to her can find out what's really going on!"

"Good plan." Giles said as he lead them out the door. He turned back and gave his last words, "Save my Girl!" Faith nodded and he walked with the rest of them.

Spike and Angel grabbed their leather jackets and stood by the door.

"Do you boys know where to find her?" Willow asked

"I could probably still sense here." Spike said first

"I could sense her better." Angel whispered

"I know how to find here." Faith spoke out

Spike got a little mad there, "Do you really think you sense her better then me, I was around her longer." Spike backed himself up

Before Angel could back himself Faith spoke, "I said I know how to find her."

Everyone looked right at her. Xander clued into what her plan was before she said it. "You said that she was kind of like you, all we have to do is figure out where you would be right now."

"So where would you be Faith, 5 years ago?" Angel asked

"I'd be having me some fun." Faith said

**-Club-**

Buffy was now having drinks with the guy she was dancing with. She knew at hat moment why Faith loved being a slayer. It was so much fun being better then everyone!


	4. Reunions With the Past

**Authors Note -** _Just for the sake of my story the watchers council was not blown up. They just took off in season 7 thinking they would be in danger._

**-Wolfram and Hart Lab-**

"Buffy is really that unstable now? I would never have known..." Wesley cut himself off as he saw Giles stare up at him and Wesley realized what he must feel. For a watcher to lose his slayer is like a father to a daughter and that is exactly what he was to her.

You could see the whole L.A gang including Dawn,Wood,Giles and a few of the slayers surrounding two tables. Wesley, Fred and Giles were at one table working with needles and syringes. Everyone else was at the other table choosing weapons.

Fred looked up when Wesley had said this, "Why is she such a big deal still? I mean there is more then one slayer...somehow, An...An...And it's not like there is anything great about her from what I saw."

Everyone in the room looked up when Fred said this. Dawn walked over to her and was about to hit her when Giles stopped her. "Dawn, we don't need this right now, just ignore it. She doesn't know her."

It seemed to work since dawn walked back to the table and Fred did look scared but tried to hide herself. Dawn had been in L.A. only a couple hours and she already hated them.

"Giles, I can't imagine what you feel but I need to remind you of the council. Do even remember what they would do if they got wind of another and more powerful rogue slayer.?" Wesley had just remembered this and looked as much worried as Giles did after all Buffy was his slayer too for a matter of months.

Giles hadn't even thought of that. The council had only contacted them once after Sunnydale went down and during that phone cal Buffy had told them to screw themselves and that they were no longer needed. He was proud of her of course knowing she could handle all the new slayer.

Giles defenitely wanted to get this finished now, "Let's get this done, I need to find her before they do!"

They packed extra tranquilzers and Giles and Wesley grabbed the two guns. The rest of the group got together their weapons and followed the two ex watchers out.

**-Hotel Room the Scooby gang was staying at-**

Willow and Xander had stayed in the car just in case she ran. Spike Angel and Faith went up stairs to the hotel room.

Sike stated the obvious, "We missed her!"

Angel tried to ask a question, "Why would she come...?"

"Damn man she took my favorite top, she defenitely wants to be wanted!" Faith said as she had a smile upon her face.

Angel and Spike stared at eachother and then at Faith. Angel asked the question he tried to before, "Faith, why would you or she come here first?"

Faith smiled, "Come on guys. A girl wants to party, she's got to be dressed to party."

"So what then? She came here for clothes?" Spike asked

"You got it blondie!"Faith talked back

"So where do we look now?" Angel asked.

You could feel the worry shoot out of his voice. He may have no reason to worry for her like this but he did and he would die if she wasn't saved so he had to save her. He was and always will be her savior.

"Well hey if it was me, I'd go straight for alcohol and some dan..."Faith tried to say

"Martinis! Her favorite drink, she'll have to go for those!" Spike cut Faith off

"YOU LET HER DRINK? Angel yelled at Spike

"She has her own life, If people were like you and made her decisions for her she would of lost it long time ago mate!" Spike protected himself. That shut Angel up but before anyone else could say anything Spike got an idea, "I know where she is, She'll be at a club right?" Faith nodded and he continued, "Midnight Martini's! It's like two blocks from here!"

Faith and Angel nodded and right before they were about to walk out and look for her faith stopped. She started to walk towards her bag.

"Uh Faith, what are you doing?" Angel asked curiously

"Chick's got to look the part!" She winked at both vampires and walked into the bathroom with her outfit.

"Woman!" Spike and Angel said. Following their statement they both found a close mirror and started fixing themselves up.

**-Club-**

Buffy was back out dancing. She was lucky she had a lot of energy or else or else she would of been done a while ago. She had managed to get rid of the guy she was with before and now was just dancing with any guy that came up to her. The song ended and she wasn't even close to drunk. She walked back to the bar and ordered herself another martini. She took a sip of it and smiled a little bit. She glanced around the club and found herself staring at one of the doors. A couple seemed to be walking out and her slayer sense went into overdrive. She knew at once one of them had to be a vampire. Although she was having amazing fun she did need air. She put down the martini and walked towards the door and followed them out. She saw a broken chair on the right side of the door and grabbed a pointy piece then she walked two feet towards the left side and saw the two of them almost kissing.

"Necking in the night, so romantic," Buffy tried to get their attention.

Before any of them even had a chance to turn and look at her she went and threw the guy off and landed on top of him about. She was about to stake him until she realized who she was sitting on.

She thanked god for her reflexes as she stopped the stake from entering miliseconds before it connected. One name cam eout of her mouth, "PIKE!"

Since he was human she threw the piece of wood she had in her hand behind her at the advancing vampire and nailed her right in the heart. Before all the dust landed on the ground Buffy and Pike were standing. "PIKE!" she said once more.

"I think we got that. So Buffy how's the whole leaving L.A. and never phoning been for you?" Pike told her as he started to walk away.

"Pike it's me, you know I had good reason. I died twice, I saved the world like 600 times and I am known around the world!" Buffy got him to stop

"I always knew my girl would amount to something!" Pike started to laugh along with Buffy. They hugged for what seemed like hours but was really minutes. "So do you still dance?"

"I think I'm picking up on it again, why? You planning on seducing me with your moves on the dance floor?" Buffy tried to flirt.

"Only if you'll let me baby, Only if you'll let me!" Pike said as he smiled and put his arm around her. They walked back into the club like this. She grabbed her martini and walked to the dance floor with Pike very closely behind her. They basically danced and danced like they were dating.

**-In a dark alley Somewhere-**

The rogue slayer, Dana threw Giles and Wesley against the wall. A huge fight where two of the three slayers were now unconsous had occured. Giles was out but Wesley was fidgetting with one of the tranq guns and Dana must of noticed. She walked over and threw the gun against the walls smashing it to pieces and backhanding Wesley. "We need Buffy," were Wesley's last words before he too went into a balck unconsousness!

**-Angel's Car-**

"So we're going to a bar?" Xander confirmed

"Yeah, seems like!" Willow answered

"Why are we going to a bar? Don't we know what happens when buffy and beer mix?" Xander made sure

"She's been better with it, plus it makes her feel better! I don't see anything wrong with her being there right now." Spike stood up for his blonde slayer

The whole car glared at him and Willow spoke up, "Yeah well you haven't exactly been around to see her with alcohol lately."

The car went quiet and was silent the whole way to the club.

**-Club-**

"Did you know Charlie Boy's still in town?" Pike asked Buffy.

They were sitting at a table now both with martinis in their hands. Buffy smiled and answered, "Yea I saw him earlier today, I saw Lorne too."

"You back for good?" Pike asked concerned

"I'm thinking about it!" Buffy said

"I'm serious Buffy," Pike told her

"Honestly Pike I am so not in the mood to be serious. Can we talk later and have fun tonight, please?" Buffy begged with a kiddy face

He smiled at her and motioned for her to stand up. She walked in front of him and he hit her ass. She just smiled and kept on her track to the dance floor. Again they were dancing and Buffy wondered to herself how she could of gone 8 years without nights like this one.


	5. Past Makes You Irrisponsible

**Authors Note**-=- This chapter holds major spoliers to The girl in Question so if you havn't seen it and you don't want to know what happens then don't read it!  
  
**Back in the Alley**  
  
"Giles! Giles!" Wesley continued to yell.  
  
It would appear that everyone unconsous was tied up in an old basement that smelt like molasses. Wesley being the first to awaken was tied next to Rupert. He continued to call the fellow british man until he saw start to stir. When Wesley saw his eyes open he couldn't help but smile a little bit.  
  
"What's going on here? Is everyone okay?" Giles frantically asked  
  
"Well if you call everyone from the good team being tied up and our slayer that we have come to capture is pacing the room yelling frantically about being left in the dark, about everyone she loves leaving her, then yes we're all right!" Wesley sarcastically answered  
  
"Left in the dark? Everyone she loves leaving?" He asked Wesley who comfirmed his words with a nod. "Oh my god!" Giles said as he came to realization  
  
"What is it Rupert?"  
  
_Flashback As Buffy walked slowly over to the sofa I followed.   
BUFFY- I don't understand. I don't know how to live in this world if these are the choices. If everything just gets stripped away. I don't see the point. I just wish that... (tearfully) I just wish my mom was here.   
Flashback END_  
  
"She's going through Buffy's memories, she's feeling what she felt, what she has felt her whole life. As long as she stays like that we have a chance at talking to her." Giles concluded. Wesley was about to call her over but Gile sinterrupted, "I don't think you're the best person to talk to her, she never liked you much!"   
  
"Well that is a plan but why don't we do that after we shoot her with the gun and get her in a cage." Wesley offered as he nudged towards the gun not far from Giles' hands.  
  
"Oh yes toushe! Could u get the knife from my boot if I bring my foot up to your hands?" Giles asked  
  
"I think so but why would I need your kni...?" He cut himself off suddenly realising the knife would be used to cut the rope. He nodded to Giles.  
  
Giles brought the one of his legs over Wesley's head and behind his back. In the position Giles sighed and Wesley looked very uncomfortable! (Wouldn't you if you were sitting between Giles' legs?) "Do me a favor Wes, Don't tell anyone about this part!"  
  
"No worries."  
  
Wes had managed to get the knife out and strat to cut his rope off. When he managed to free himself he glance up at the Rogue slayer in front of him and noticed she had stopped pacing and was now crying in a corner yelling things like, "She had everything, She had the perfect friends, the perfect watcher, the perfect mom and the perfect watcher..." At that moment Giles and Wesley looked at each other with same expressions upon their faces...Terror! They both know which slayer she was feeling inside and they whispered it very low and at the same time...FAITH!  
  
**Back In the car  
**  
They had just pulled up to the club and everyone got out. They leaned on the car while Spike lit a cigarette.  
  
"Damn Angel, Love your wheels." Faith said finally noticing the 69 corvette they drove their in.  
  
Ignoring Faith Angel looked at all of them, "So now what. Here at a club full of people and she's just dancing and drinking!"  
  
"Correction mate, club full of vampires! Remember way back when, like the 70's or the 80's when we used to go to those parties and it would be all vampires. Well this is one of those places."  
  
"Those were actually pretty fun sometimes...But why would Buffy be here? She knows it's dangerous."  
  
"That's just it big guy! You know when you caught me and her at the bronze that day dancing with a whole buch of guys, well I got her to ditch an exam so we could take out a nest of at least 12 vamps. When you have that much strength inside of you and you need a release you put yourself in danger! You should know that too!"  
  
Angel looked down and Spike took command, "Okay Xander and Willow you stay out here. When humans enter here they don't make it out alive, believe me!" Angel and Spike wince at the past but he continues to give the orders. "Go back to Wolfram and hart or find the other slayer and help them because no offense there's really nothing you can do here. Us three are gonna go in and have us a time. I have a little pent up energy myself."  
  
Willow and Xander hopped in the car and took off without even looking back knowing those three would never let anything totally bad happen to Buffy. Faith smiled, "Wouldn't mind a little danger and a salty drink myself." Spike stuck his arm out and Faith accepted and they walked into the bar together. Angel stared at them like he was the only one taking Buffy's life seriously.  
  
They enetered the bar and instantly walked up to the bar. They were going to ask the bartender where Buffy was but when they made it tot he bar there was no need. Spike and Angel spotted her instantly and let out small growls while Faith just smiled at the sight of Buffy having drinks with a guy.  
  
"You two guys stay here! I'll see what's going on with her." Before they could say anything to disagree with her faith was off to the table that seated Buffy and Pike. Angel and Spike sat down and oredered two martinis and watched intently!  
  
Faith was at the table in no time, "Hey B, You waste no time do ya?"  
  
Faith thought Buffy would be a little mad, guess she was wrong, "Hey Faith, this is Pike. Me and him used to date and fight the "Evil darkness" back when I lived here in L.A."  
  
Pike and Faith shook hands and Buffy stood up followed by Pike, "You wanna dance with us Faith?"  
  
"Ya sure just let me tell Blonde and broody to buy me a drink."  
  
Faith walked off towards them and Pike and Buffy walked again towards the dance floor. "How come Buffy isn't with you Faith? I thought you could handle it!"  
  
"Lay off alrite! She needs to blow some stuff off and I have a plan. Just be ready for a fight...and oh ya buy me a drink!" Faith said as she stalked off to the dance floor towards a Buffy who seemed completely oblivious to the fact her two ex-lovers were in the room and watching her dirty dance with another guy!   
  
Spike and Angel though sat there not caring to hide the jealousy. If there was going to be a fight, no one on the other side was going to survive. Theye didn't bother to order faith a drink because a little while after Faith got ot the dance floor Pike walked to the counter and ordered three drinks. Spike and Angel made disgusted looks knowing that he was a vampire.  
  
"Did you know he was a vampire?" Spike asked  
  
Angel shook his head, "I'm betting Buffy knows he is though!"  
  
"Can't blame her, she's always been attracted to the creatures of the night!" Spike finsihed their conversation off and continued to watch Pike with a deadly gaze.  
  
Back on the dance floor Faith and Buffy were dancing so close you would almost think they were dating. Faith whispered into Buffy's ear, "You know we're being pined for by a bunch of blood suckers right?"  
  
"Faith, you knew I wouldn't just go to some place where I could drink. I had to have some fun. Of course I knew." Faith gave her a wicked smiled and kissed her forhead which caused even more people to slowly start dancing with them. "Faith, when the fun does start, I stake Pike! Got it."  
  
"Ya B, Don't worry about it! Wow more and more like me everyday."  
  
The girls smiled at each other and Buffy's got bigger when Pike came over with the drinks for the girls but left his. He wrapped is hands around Buffy's waist and started dancing with her like that.  
  
"That's it Spike! We've got to stop this!"  
  
"Calm down peaches. How come you're the only one who doesn't understand this? For 8 years now I think our girl has had to be in charge. Everytime she gave an order there was a chance someone she loved would die. The day she was called at 16 I think she had to act like she was 40. She grew up way too fast and now she's lettin it all go. Don't you know what it's like to just let go?"  
  
"Of course I know! But you know what happens when I let go, I get to be evil. She..."  
  
"We're all evil when we let go, You out of all people should understand that!"  
  
On the dance floor Buffy was gettin really fed up by being restrained by Pike. She got faith to come close to her and the four words whispered made the biggest smile on faith appear, "Ready For Some Fun!"  
  
Faith nodded and walked over to the table Buffy was at before. She grabbed four stakes and walked over to Angel and Spike. She Gave each of them one as discretely as she could. They smiled knowing it was about time. She walked back to Buffy and slipped one in between one of those belt loops on the pants.   
  
"Hey Pike I have something to ask you. Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"  
  
"Oh of course I did!"  
  
"Thanks I just needed to feel that I gave you something before I did this."  
  
Pike looked so confused but it was soon ended when Buffy swiftly took the stake and jammed it thorugh his heart, "You still love me?"  
  
The crowd went quiet until every one of them vamped out. Spike and Angel were next to Faith and buffy in seconds. "So Luv, Did you have any specific plan?"  
  
Buffy smiled, "You know there wouldn't be a plan if I wanted to die."  
  
The vamps not in the mood for a fight took off out the doors and the ones who wanted it started to advance on the four super heroes in the middle of the dance floor. "You guy's ready to dance?" The Vamps surrounding them started to make their moves. There were punches and kicks being landed, Blocks and ducks happening and dust falling to the ground. The smirk on Buffy's face never ceased through out the whole fight! Faith and Buffy were in sync through out the whole fight. The two ensouled vampires became the wall flowers of the fight and watched making sure no one that mattered got hurt. Faith and Buffy were cracking smart comments the whole time too. It made Spike and Angel smile at how easy it came to them.  
  
"Now I know why I never succeeded in killing that slayer! You once told me To kill her I had to love her, the only problem was even without a soul I couldn't kill her when I loved her."  
  
Angel saw Buffy get kicked in the face and she flew backwards so what he said next he said kind of loudly, "You really think if she didn't have friends or family like the previous slayers she would still be alive right now?" Spike looked surprised at the rude yet familiar comment but then quickly realized why he had said it. The vampire that had Kicked Buffy in the face was now under her and was being punched in the face countless times. Buffy started speaking, "I can beat you without friends can't I?" She then was tossed a stake by Faith and staked him.   
  
Buffy and Faith were now the only people on the dance floor but before Spike could offer is congrats the back door opened and what seemed like a mafia of vampires walked in. (A/N- Think how funny a mafia of vampires really is!) The leader whom was obviously in front addressed only Spike and Angel, "Angelus and Spike! I thought we killed you guys in Italy!"  
  
"Wow I knew Angel was famous but the bloodsucking mafia, step up for him. Buffy whispered to Faith  
  
"Spike too, I just thought he was famous for slaying slayers!" Faith whispered back  
  
"I know who this is! When I was in heaven I got to see Angelus' and Spike's past right and when I did I saw this guy. The Immortal I think he is."Buffy again whispered  
  
They're whispering was un noticed by others in the room. "Well me and Spikey here are survivors! Plus you knew we survived, it was all part of you perfect little stupid plan that..."  
  
"Ya where you been holding up these days? Haven't heard anything from you in a long time!" Spike interrupted Angel so he wouldn't say anything to get them in more trouble.  
  
"Oh I'm still in Italy, you guys remember how beautiful the women are there don't ya?"  
  
Angel almost jumped at him and would of too if Buffy hadn't held him back. Buffy and Faith stepped in front of Spike and Angel. During this conversation Buffy and Faith couldn't find it in them to take their eyes of this immortal guy. It was like an instant attraction for them. He walked up to Buffy and slid his hand accross Buffy's cheek which instantly brought a smile to her face. Spike and Angel noticed this and pushed Buffy out of the way, "Not this time mate!"  
  
"Spike calm down. Not my fault she smiles at my touch, not my fault Dru smiled too!"  
  
This time Faith held Spike back. The Immortal walked over and kissed her hand, "I never did like you boys but I can't deny your taste in woman! Strong, slayer and Sssexi!"  
  
"You're not so bad yourself!" Buffy said as she and Faith started to circle him  
  
"Yea man, you got it working for you!" Faith said too.  
  
"Okay so you like our woman now but you're not doing this again!" Angel told The Immortal  
  
"Excuse me your woman, last time I checked I was my woman!" Buffy stood up for her and Faith who nodded and agreed  
  
"What's this about doing it again?" Faith asked. She being the only one who didn't know.   
  
"Shall I enlighten them b..." The Immortal started  
  
Buffy cut him off, "Not them I know what happened."  
  
Spike and Angel looked surprised but The Immortal just went on, "Do you want to enlighten her boys?"  
  
"We were in Italy..."Angel started  
  
_-ANGEL -AND SPIKES FLASHBACK-  
WILLIAM  
He's gonna curse the day he ever crossed purpose with Angelus.   
  
ANGELUS  
And William the Bloody.   
  
WILLIAM  
(both grunting as they struggle to get free)  
We'll see just how immortal he is when we're done with him.   
  
ANGELUS  
We'they both struggle to get free of their shackles, but make no headway)  
Yaaaagh! Aah! Unh!   
How you doin'?   
  
WILLIAM  
Bugger. ll carve him up like a Sunday roast and make him watch as we feast on his steaming flesh.   
  
ANGELUS  
Arrr!   
(A man walks into the room wearing a fine suit; he takes off his hat and gloves)  
Your master send you to do his dirty work? Ferry us to hell, then. We'll save a spot for him—next to the fire, the mangy, dung-lickin'—   
(slaps Angelus gently in the face with his gloves)  
Bit over the top there, are ya?   
  
MAN  
(unshackling Angelus first, then William)  
His benevolence The Immortal wishes to convey his regrets at having detained you, but your recent actions against his concerns merited stiff reprimand.   
  
WILLIAM  
His concerns?   
  
ANGELUS  
This is our city. We were here first.   
  
MAN  
No, actually, he was. 300 years ago. And now he's back. You will leave this city tonight and never return under a penalty of death so swift that—   
  
Angelus reaches up, grabs the man's head, and twists it, breaking his neck. The man falls to the ground, and the bodyguards aim their crossbows at the vampires.  
  
ANGELUS  
Go ahead. Take your best shot. I'll snatch your little wee sticks out of the air and spend the next fortnight shoving 'em slowly up your arse.   
The bodyguards lower their weapons and run away.  
  
WILLIAM  
(both laugh)  
Can you really do that?   
  
ANGELUS  
The arrow thing? I don't know. Never tried.   
(picks up his clothes)  
Aw! Look what he did to me shirt!   
  
WILLIAM  
"His benevolence The Immortal."   
  
ANGELUS  
In for a shock, he is. There's gonna be a reckoning after a good meal and a long rest in the arms of...   
  
BEDROOM - NIGHT  
  
Angelus is looking down at Darla, who's sprawled out naked, face-down on a bed, her hair all disheveled.  
  
ANGELUS  
Darla!   
  
WILLIAM  
What have they done to her?  
  
ANGELUS  
Darla. Darla!   
(rolls her over to look in her face)  
Darla! What have they done? My sweet death.   
  
DARLA  
Angelus. You're back.   
  
ANGELUS  
I'd claw my way back from the depths of hell to lay by your side.   
(pulls her into his arms for a kiss, but recoils, drops her, stands and wipes his mouth)  
He's tasted you.   
  
WILLIAM  
Who?   
  
ANGELUS  
Who do ya think?   
  
WILLIAM  
Well, that cheeky bastard. Had us tossed and then violates your woman.   
  
ANGELUS  
(to Darla) Did he hurt ya?   
  
DARLA  
(writhes, smiles naughtily)  
Not until I asked him to.   
(stands, wrapped in a sheet)  
Oh, come on. Have you seen him? With the eyes and the chest and the...   
(sighs blissfully)  
immortality.   
  
WILLIAM  
We're immortal.   
  
DARLA  
(in the corner dressing, putting on a robe)  
Not like him. I mean, he's not some common vampire. He's—I don't know what he is. A giant. A titan straddling good and evil, serving no master but his own considerable desires.   
  
ANGELUS  
Darla—   
  
DARLA  
And spiritual. Did you know he spent 150 years in a Tibetan monastery? Which I guess explains all the desire.   
  
ANGELUS  
He's my arch-nemesis.   
  
DARLA  
Darling. It was just fornication.   
(chuckles)  
Really great fornication.   
  
WILLIAM  
(steps in for a closer look at Darla)  
She's glowing, mate.   
  
ANGELUS  
(brushing him off)  
She isn't.   
  
DARLA  
(nods)  
Little bit.   
  
WILLIAM  
(to Angelus) Best fit you for a pair of antlers. Been made the right cuckold, you have.   
  
DRUSILLA  
(steps out from the next room wearing a lacy negligee)  
Time for another pony ride?   
  
WILLIAM  
(sees Drusilla, gasps)  
Son of a bitch!   
  
ANGELUS  
(points from Darla to Drusilla)  
The both of ya?   
  
DARLA  
(shrugs, giggles)  
He's insatiable.   
  
WILLIAM  
Drusilla, you—you let him touch you?   
  
DRUSILLA  
(closes her eyes and holds up her arms, remembering)  
He felt like sunshine.   
  
WILLIAM  
(shaking his head)  
Uh, no. No.   
  
ANGELUS  
That's why he had us tossed. So he could violate—   
  
DARLA  
He didn't—   
  
ANGELUS  
Violate our women!   
  
WILLIAM  
(points angrily)  
Violate in succession!   
  
DARLA  
Concurrently.   
  
ANGELUS  
Concurrently?   
(frowns)  
You never let us do that.   
  
DARLA  
(touches Drusilla's hand, talks into her ear)  
Come on, Dru. Let's have a bath so the boys can weep in private.   
  
DRUSILLA  
Will you hold me under the water?   
  
DARLA  
If you wish.   
  
The women walk into the next room giggling.  
  
ANGELUS  
Rrrrarrgh!   
(throws a vase against the wall, shattering it)  
This is a slight that will not go unmet.   
  
WILLIAM  
Death's too quick.   
  
ANGELUS  
Not all deaths are quick.   
  
WILLIAM  
What do you have in mind?   
  
ANGELUS  
I think it's time The Immortal found out exactly who he's dealing with. I think it's time for blood vengeance.   
  
PARTY - NIGHT  
  
Angelus and William, dressed in their dirty, ripped clothes, speak to the bouncer at the door to an elegant party. The bouncer is searching his list.  
  
ANGELUS  
Blood vengeance. I'm sure we're on the list. Is there anything under blood vengeance?   
  
BOUNCER  
No. No blood vengeance. Sorry.   
  
WILLIAM  
Maybe it's under Angelus.   
  
BOUNCER  
You're not on The Immortal's list.   
  
ANGELUS  
(to William) Ah, you know what? To hell with the list.   
(with Spike, he charges toward the bouncer, but a magical force field bounces them back)  
Augh!   
  
BOUNCER  
(referring to his list)  
You're not in here. You're not going in there. Piss off!   
  
Angelus and William walk away slowly, looking back over their shoulder at the party they can't enter.  
  
ANGELUS  
He mocks us at every turn.   
  
WILLIAM  
Yeah, the man has no sense of indecency. You remember Frankfurt? He hatches the Rathruhn egg personally and just decides to give those nuns safe passage.   
  
ANGELUS  
Those were my nuns!   
  
WILLIAM  
Yeah. Nuns are your thing. Everybody knows that. They respect it. They respect us.   
  
ANGELUS  
We are the reason men fear the night. This isn't over yet, Immortal! This'll never be over!  
-END FLASHBACK-  
_  
"And you know I haven't heard from you vampires in almost 100 years so I thought it was over." The Immortal was the first to speak. Everyone went quiet so he spoke again. "So I figured I would pay you guys a visit."  
  
"Good, yes. You said hey, we said hey, you met the girls and now you can leave!" Spike said.  
  
"I don't know why he has to leave! He isn't causing any of us danger." Buffy stated still circling him.  
  
Faith was also still circling him, "Yea maybe he has information."  
  
Spike and Angel had the most surprised and disgusted looks upon their faces.  
  
"Don't mind if I stick around." The immortal smiled. "You girls want to go for drinks?" He stuck out his arms and the slayers gladly accepted.  
  
They stomped out of the room from the door they came from but this time he contained a slayer in each arm. Angel and Spike had gone past envy and now were at the part where anger over crowded him. They didn't try to hide it when The Immortal walked out.  
  
"Can you believe he did that?"  
  
"You know Angel, we have to get him. We have to do what we set out to do. He will pay!"  
  
"Well what do you propose we do? He's an immortal bastard, you can't kill immortal people."  
  
"That's not the Angelus I knew. Come one I'm suppossed to say that, you're suppossed to say, we'll cut him limb from limb and give his body parts to the cannibals of Indonesia."  
  
Angel just stared at Spike and nodded but before he could say anything Buffy came running through the doors dragging Faith behind her. Spike and Angel smiled while following the obviously pissed off slayer out the door. They walked about a block and then Angel finally grabbed Buffy's arm. "Why'd you come back?"  
  
"Because I don't like when my mind is toyed with. That's exactly what he did. You actually think I'd leave with that guy just because Darla and Dru...and Faith did?"  
  
"I resent that! I was about to call him on it as soon as he was done telling me how beautiful I was." Faith interrupted  
  
"Sure you were. Look it doesn't matter now. You guys ruined my fun by bringing problems into it. Now I'm going to go play the responsible one and find this slayer before she kills everyone I know! I can feel her anger and pain from here." Buffy said the last sentence as she stared at Faith who closed her eyes.   
  
Faith opened them and stared at Buffy, "We gotta get there B!"  
  
The girls ran as the vampires followed. All that was noticble was the determination upon their faces.   
  
**In The Car**  
  
"Are you sure you're going the right way Willow?" Xander said from the passenger seat  
  
Willow hit another bump as she made another rapid turn into the alley, "I know! I can feel the horror and pain inside of her."  
  
"Maybe I should of drove."  
  
Willow just shot him a glare and parked in the alley outside of the basement. Inside they could hear a girl crying. Willow and Xander took out their own tranq guns and walked in.  
  
"Oh my god, Giles!" Willow screamed already choking in panic 


	6. Crucial

**On the Street**  
  
Faith and Buffy obviously seemed to know where they were going. No one had spoken until Spike had something pop inot his head.  
  
"Buffy, how did you know what happened the first time in Italy?"  
  
Angel stared at Buffy awaiting the answer. Buffy never stopped walking but answered, "You know when I died the second time, with Glory, I went to heaven." She paused there for a second. Spike knew about this but it occurred to her that she hadn't told Angel or Faith. Averting their apologetic gazes she continued, "The powers gave me a choice, I could go on for the rest of eternity and finally forget this hell on earth or I could stay in this limbo place. Couldn't forget so I stayed. They showed me mom and it was so beautiful but since I already chose to never forget I had to say goodbye knowing this time she was safe. When I went back to this limbo place they showed me everyones lives. Nice moves with the demon monks Angel. Anyway one day I realized something, I knew a lot about the ones I love but the two I love most I knew nothing about. All I know were you guys were evil murderous bastards."  
  
Spike and Angel were hurt that she could be that blunt. It wa slike she had no emotion in her voice or in her body anymore. She wasn't that lonely blonde slayer they used to know, Angel interrupted her, "Buffy I wish..."  
  
Buffy cut him off and finished her story, "That's the thing too, you both wish you could take it all back! Wish it never happened. You wouldn't be the people you are if you didn't do what you did. Guilt and regret are not the same." Their words got to them and both of them though, (Now I know what she really thinks!) She continued, "Anyway since I loved you guys I decided I wanted to know, I wanted to know why people were so scared of you, why people ran from you, why Spike was able to kill two slayers and why Angelus was so highly respected. So they showed me, I got to see everything. Darla, Drusilla, The Immortal, The beast, The dead slayers, The day of the curse, I had to watch the gypsies grieve for her, I saw families murdered, I saw Spike kill the girl Dru killed for him even when he had the chip and for some reason I saw Angel and Darla in his room even when he had a soul. The worst part of it all was...(Buffy finally stopped and turned around)...it was after you both did everything you had the same grin on your faces!"  
  
Buffy turned back around and started walking even faster with Faith along her side. Angel and Spike obviously felt the hurt the words their slayer caused them but walked the rest of the way in silence. Spike was about to break it when Buffy suddenly stopped. She saw Willow crying in Xander's arms in the alley obviously waiting for them.   
  
Buffy ran up to them and immediately started asking questions, "What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
All Willow had to do was point. Buffy looked into the door she was pointing through and gasped. Wesley was at Giles side trying to patch a wound. Giles was pretty much out but Buffy ran to his side and started to talk to him. She was amazed when he opened his eyes a little.  
  
"Giles, good, good stay alive."  
  
He nodded and smiled as best he could. When he closed his eyes Buffy shot he rhead up directly at Wesley. "What the hell happened here?"  
  
Wesley looked at her and laid it all out, "We were all fighting Dana, the slayer and somehow she managed to take us all out...including the three slayers you allowed to come with us." Buffy stared around the room until her eyes caught sight of a slayer she didn't know...Dana. As if reading her mind Wesley continued, "She tied us all up in the basement and then she started rambling to herself. Giles knew she could feel what you used to feel...Like she wa sliving your life. He figured as long as she had your memories and visions we'd be okay until we hit her with one of the tranquilizers. When we got free of the ropes we both noticed she was crying and rambling as if she was remembering faith's life."  
  
Buffy gasped again and Faith came running in."There's no way Wes! What did she do?"  
  
"Giles got the gun and aimed but she noticed. She picked up a gun and walked towards us. Giles nodded at me and I understood. He went straight for her and when he got close enough he tossed me the tranq gun and as I fired so did she. I hit her three times and she hit Giles once...with the gun. The last thing she said was 'She's coming and she feels so much pain.' She should be out for another couple hours but we need her contained."  
  
Buffy was frozen and Willow and Xander noticed. They ran to her and Willow spoke first, "Buffy, not another coma okay! We need you here and we don't have time for you to..."  
  
Buffy cut her off, "Not a coma just a moment." Willow and Xander hugged her and she stood there. They were pretty much used to that! When they let go Buffy started giving orders, "Angel you call Wolfram and Hart, we need this girl contained and fast. If it's not too much trouble I don't want to take him to a hospital so could you phone for a med teame too?"  
  
Angel just nodded as he was already dialing on his cell phone. She looked around the room and saw everyone tied up. "The rest of you untie and try to wake the rest of them.!"  
  
Everyone nodded and no one complained. Spike walked up to her and stared at her. They were practically the same height, him just a little bit taller and their eyes just matched. Spike thought to himself, (Those eyes, they aren't the same as they used to be. She's seen evil and now it's become her. Poor slayer, no one should have to be put through that. We're gonna save her...After we save the rest of the buggers.) Buffy finally backed off with a tear and her eye, "What is this Spike?"  
  
"Just needed to see for myself pet!"  
  
"What...?"  
  
She was interrupted by sirens and doors closing. (Wow that was fast) They all rushed in and they all walked straight to her followe dby Angel. She took that as her cue to give her orders. "Okay take the wounded and get them fixed. I want one team with me and I want them to carry a tranq gun. We're gonna take the slayer and get her contained."  
  
Everybody rushed off. Spike and Angel stared after her for a little while complying to blonde girl. Everyone was taken with the med team except for Buffy.   
  
**Ambulance containing Buffy and Dana**  
  
Buffy just stared at her. She was so helpless and scared; So confused and in pain! Dana's body shivered a bit and Buffy kneeled by her side with her head over her. The two slayers stared at each other and a tear came out of the sides of both slayers eyes. Buffy gripped the tranq gun harder and right after Dana spoke 'There's so much pain there! So much terror and you're still standing!' she shot her with it in the leg and Dana was out again. Buffy backed up and sat down again just staring at her!   
  
**Hospital in Wolfram and Hart**  
  
Faith, Angel, Spike, Willow and Xander stood behind a window looking in on all those lying in the hospital beds. Willow and xander turned to face the other three who turned to face them. Willow looked at Xander who nodded.  
  
Willow started to speak to them, "I need to talk to you guys, about Buffy!" They all nodded. "Do we agree that we need to know what happened when she was in...that place?"  
  
"Why are you asking us these questions red?" Spike said curiously  
  
"Just please answer me!" They all gave her nods. "Okay what if I told you guys that we could, that we could all see what happened."  
  
"You need to explain a little more Willow. Just lay it all out." Angel told her anxious to hear it  
  
Xander took over, "When she came back we researched forever about something that could give us even a hint on what happened with Buffy and how she came back. When everyone else stopped me and Willow kept going. We found a spell that we could do that would let us see everything that happened."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell us?" Faith stepped forward getting a littl angry  
  
"Because we didn't have everything...everyone we needed." They all looked confused so Xander continued, "This spell, it involves blood. It needs the blood of 6 of the closest people too her."  
  
"Well you have that so wh...?"  
  
Xander cut her off, "We couldn't because 3 of them have to be more then human and 3 have to actually be human. This means we need Spike and since Spike was...is suppossed to be dead then there wa sno use getting everyones hopes up!...Why aren't you dead?"  
  
"Long story, so who are the six?"  
  
Willow answered for them, "The more then human would be you(Spike), Angel and Faith. Faith has the slayer sister blood, Angel has her heart and soul and Spike has her physically and humanly, meaning she can talk to him more."  
  
"She can talk to me? Well she did always come to..."  
  
"Shut up Spike" Angel let out a small growl and the mention of physically  
  
Spike laughed a little, "Jealous are you peaches?"  
  
Faith took this time to look up, "Lower the male testosterone in her please. I know what you mean witht he sister slayer thing, I've never seen more me in her then I did tonight."  
  
"So who are the other 3?" Angel asked curiously  
  
Xander answered, "That would be Willow, me and Giles."  
  
"What about the little bit?" Spike asked  
  
"We thought about that but Willow has key blood in her, it's not pure enough."  
  
Everyone nodded and Faith asked, "So why you three?"  
  
Willow answered this time, "Well we've all been connected since we did that spell to defeat adam. Giles is her watcher and her father figure. Xander is the loyal and the heart of her. Well I am the witch, the essence and best friend part of her."  
  
There was a long silence. "So how does this work? What do we have to do? What could go wrong?" Angel questioned either of them.  
  
Willow being the spell expert accepted Xander's hand and got ready for a long explanation, "I'll explain to you how we set up and everything if you guys decide to do this. Our blood mixed with hers will actually bond us, like me, Faith and Buffy are with the slayers. This bond and the right words will put us into a sleep where we will see everything that happened to Buffy!" Some hope lit up into Angel's eyes but Willow had to go on with the bad news. "There is something that could go wrong." That hope dissappeared immediately. "We'll be in her world. We'll see each other and be able to touch each other but not her. She can't see us or feel us but if anyone touches or calls her name that reality becomes real. If we do this no matter what we see being done to her or what we see happening no one can do anything about it."  
  
Everyone once again went silent. No one knew what to say to that until Faith realized something, "She ain't gonna just let us into her mind like that."  
  
"That's while we'll have to do it while she's sleeping."  
  
"And how do we get her blood?" Spike asked  
  
"If we do this then her blood, her slayerness senses something. She'll be cautious of all of us so the sooner the better. Since her blood does sense something happening we can't just put a sleep spell on her and cut her because she won't bleed. Her blood needs to be suck..." Willow started  
  
"You're asking one of us, to drink her?" Angel said shaking his head  
  
"Actually no!" They both looked relieved until they heard Willow's next words. "I will do the sleep spell but I'm only asking Spike to drink her. You already have Angel, it won't work if you do it again." Willow confirmed  
  
Angel growled and Spike looked surprised, "You drank her? You bloody ponce, how could you drink her? I thought that was from Dracula!"  
  
Angel growled louder then yelled, "She made me!...Dracula bit her! Doesn't he owe us some money?"  
  
"Yea but being evil I didn't do anything about it. We should go find where he got his ashes back together and you know really kill him."  
  
"You let him drink her. You knew he would!"  
  
"Hello, I was evil you looney!"  
  
They stared each other down until Faith pushed them apart!  
  
"I can't drink her!"  
  
"Spike listen, I hate you as much as the next guy but I won't hate you anymore if you do this. We only need a little and we'll be there to make sure you don't take too..."  
  
"That's not it Red, I just can't do that to her!" (Pause) "Plus even if I did, her blood would be in my system.  
  
"No it wouldn't, you just need a little and you could just spit it into a bowl. I know sick but it's what has to be done." Willow told him  
  
They argued and argued until Spike and Angel finally agreed to let Spike drink her. No one smiled knowing that the hardest part was still to come.  
  
Willow stared at Xander, "So we tell Giles they agree!"  
  
Xander, "I guess so. Good thing he's gonna be okay! That was way too close!"  
  
Willow nodded and looked at the other, "Yea we already told Giles."  
  
Angel and Spike looked at each other and Spike nodded, "We gotta settle this Angelus."  
  
Faith looked confused, "What the hell are you guys talkin about?"  
  
Spike looked away, "He drank her first, Buffy is suppossed to belong to him. He'll kill Dracula, believe me he'll kill him a lot but since he knows I'm gonna bite her we have to settle it. He kills me I can't drink her. I kill him I can. We beat each other to a pulp and no one wins and I get to drink her because deep down she wants me to."  
  
"Man you vampires are just a bunch of guys with fangs!" Faith said as she walked into the room with all the beds. The three slayers had awoken, "Gonna go to some ketchup with the girls. When we doin this thing?"  
  
Xander yelled, "Tomorrow night, during the day today Spike's gonna get the blood."  
  
She nodded and walked into the room and hugged the fellow slayers. Spike and Angel walked away after gathering that information. They headed for the training room staring at each other the whole way. Xander and Willow were the only ones left.   
  
Xander stared at the red head, "You scared?"  
  
"Terrified, This is almost as big as the spell I used to bring Buffy back!"  
  
"Then why didn't you tell them?"  
  
"If I told them that Spike drinking Buffy was crucial and why, I don't think they'd do it."  
  
"Good point. They will find out!"  
  
"Just think though. Buffy will be back. She can save us from being yelled at by her ex lovers excluding Faith."  
  
Xander smiled, "Willow, we've all changed so much, especially you and yet you still remain that cooky 7 year old that broke up with me because I stole your barbie."  
  
Willow smiled as she hugged Xander, "It will all be better soon...I hope!"  
  
Authors Note-=- I don't know how to make the bote crucial even though i had an idea and now I don't. It went away and now the only thing is that Buffy will want him to bite her so she will accidentally cut him and make herself a vampire and willow knows this so she has the soul spell close by. or something like that but I don't want Buffy a vampire and I don't think you guys do either. PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP ME! I can't update until I have an idea! By the way Buffy and Angel will be together. Probably both human and in Ireland. I have a huge obsession with the whole happy Angel in the sun thing. I wouldn't have it any other way, well maybe evil like Buffy evil vampire and Angelus but I don't se this fic turning that way! 


	7. Conversations With The Past

**A Cell in the Wolfram and Hart Basement**  
  
_BUFFY'S P.O.V_  
The bars are cold as I lean against them. I'm not sleeping, I'm just resting. I don't need to open my eyes to watch the slayer in the cage I'm leaning on. I can feel her pain, her resentment and her guilt but I'm not sure if It's mine or if It's hers. Why does she constantly feel the same as I do. I can feel Faith near but again not sure if It's the slayer in the cage or the one that understood me tonight. It was confirmed when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't jump, just opened my eyes. I opened them just in time to see the rogue in the cage sit cross legged in front of me and Faith beside me. I sighed, "Well here's the big slayer talk."  
  
Faith just nodded followed by me. We both stared at Dana and we knew she would start it.  
  
"You...You have so much pain. All I feel...You two!" Dana whispered  
  
Buffy just stared at her, "So you can tell the difference between memory and visions?"  
  
Dana still stared and whispered, "I see...I feel...I understand now. He hurt me. He hurt you."  
  
She just stared at me and I just stared back. Emotion was not something I could allow myself to show right now. "Not the same him. The man who hurt you was someone different. His name was Walter Kindel and he was murdered after trying to rob a store."  
  
"He used a knife and needles...He needed me not to feel until after. But you...Emotion. Us 3...The same Pain. Alone."  
  
I couldn't help but understand. "I am sorry for what happened to you Dana, nobody should have to go through this but you need to know that no matter what there is always pain."  
  
I heard Angel and Spike stop at the door. Knowing them they were going to listen so I figured let's give them something to listen to. Dana made a move but quickly decided against it when she saw my eyes and Faith smiled. "Heart...and head. Stab the heart, cut off the head. Only way to be sure. Keep cutting until you see dust."  
  
"I like this girl." Faith spoke up for the first time in our conversation. "The thing about today is not all pain comes from demons and evil. That strength in your blood that we feel isn't always going to keep you alive."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
I finally looked up getting down to the point, "What that man did to you was physical pain, the pain the strength that runs through your veins could help now but the hurt inside of your heart that your feel is love. You can sense it from me can't you?" She just nodded and I watched as Faith got closer to me and also listened. She wasn't the only one intensely listening. Spike and Angel stared at each other and then gazed at me from the doorway.   
  
"Well my life story, I love...loved a vampire a long time ago, I died, he went evil, I killed him him, he lived, then he left me. That's love that never goes away. When I finally found out that if he did love me and wanted me to be happy then he'd realize I would never be happy without him, he even said he didn't want to be with me. Anyway when I realized that I moved onto a guy who I thought would be nice and cool but nope he was an army guy. He started paying for vamps to bite him and well another vampire showed me that and well Riley said hey you still love someone else so I'm leaving you too. For a rebound after The vampire there was Parker but that was total sex...Kind of what I'm used to now. Last but not least...Another nuetered vampire. The thing was he actually loved me but the reason I couldn't love him was because he was a killer and I already lived and lost my heart about 5 years ago. I finally realize I care about him and he goes and dies to save the world. What a heart wrenching story huh?"  
  
I stared at Faith and she stared at me. Dana was looking at Faith too...It was her turn for her story. "No big story like that. I guess my big inner turmoil thing came from power. My dad...Not much of a dad. Never had one. I was always made to feal weak...Loner...Used. When I got to teenage years I got the body so I got the boys." I heard Spike whisper a hell yea but she continued. "I never lasted with boyfriends and when I got the strength to do what I wanted I felt like I didn't need a boy toy. I felt like I was the top of the line until that loneliness kicked in. Then I saw the first slayer here and then..."  
  
"Jealousy, she had it all...Now you know she is alone and always was." Dana interrupted.  
  
"Yea but to realize that I had to try kill her and all her friends, hit on the love of her life, try turn him evil, go in a coma, switch bodies with her, go to prison and then help save the world." Faith told her  
  
"Redemption?" Dana stared at her  
  
"Exactly the word I was looking for." Faith told her  
  
Dana stared down and then looked at me with anger. I could hear it in her voice as well, "You betrayed our line. Slept with vampires...Loved vampires."  
  
I sighed, the hard part had come. "Listen Dana, there are two and only two vampires in this world you will not stake. Hate, loathe and avoid but not stake. They have their souls. They were killers just like all the others but now they're like Faith. You know...Redemption. If you're going to come back into this world as a slayer you need to know that not all demons are bad. Most yes but there are a few that...we keep alive."  
  
"This makes now sense. I feel...Love...But not yours. I feel my heart ache. I miss them. Do you have family?"  
  
Faith shook her head and I shook mine. "Just Dawn and she's not even my sister."  
  
Spike and Angel shook their heads thinking, 'She would never talk of Dawn like that."  
  
"I had a mom, so did you. Mine was killed with a knife. Yours died of her head."  
  
I sighed knowing what she was doing. "Yes that's it. You're seperating your visions of memories."  
  
Faith smiled at me, "Nice job B. I knew you would be the one to turn her around."  
  
I just stared at her, "Are you kidding? She's not even close." It was time to do it. To test her. I stared at Dana, "I'm going to introduce you to some people and I want you to think about everything we talked about okay?" Dana nodded and stood up against the cage bars as close to me as she could and Faith stood back knowing what could happen. She held the tranq gun close to her but not in her hand yet. "Angel, Spike...I want you in here!"  
  
They looked at each other obviously wondering how long I'd known they'd been there. They didn't care to say anything just obeyed. They walked towards me and one stood on each side of me. Dana just stared at me as I opened the cage. Dana stood in there a while like she was learning to trust herself. She took a step toward me and moved my hair behind my ear like I always do. She then slowly walked in front of Angel. I grabbed his hand just in case I had to move him. I wasn't prepared for what she really did though.   
  
She started to talk to him still whispering in small words. "You hurt her!" She hit her heart. "She's bruised now. You don't feel what you should feel. Torture...You know so much. It glows inside of you...The redemption seeker." She walked passed me once again and in front of Spike, "William...You physically...No means no...You killed...Fed off one...Snapped the neck of two...Loved number 3." She walked towards Faith. "You share affection...I'm starting to understand the affection of love."   
  
Faith looked shocked but said nothing. This was mine and Dana's moment. Dana walked back to Angel and knelt in front of him. I wasn't even close to being prepared for what happened next. She threw a punch he easily blocked by knocking her down. She begand to cry and when Angel was about to help her up grabbing her shoulders she started crying words I remembered too well. "What about me? I love you so much. And I tried to make you go away. I killed you and it didn't help. And I hate it..."  
  
I couldn't help myself I started crying and I grabbed her hand. and I continued it, "I hate that It's so hard and that you can hurt me so much. I know everything that you did because you did it to me." I snapped back into reality and got up to see Angel standing in a corner. I knelt down by Dana who was crying with me and wiped her tears. "That's my memory, that's not yours."  
  
Dana just stood, "There's so much you forgive, of course they get redemption if you forgive."  
  
I stared at her, "I didn't forgive him for anything. It's just buried...deep inside where I don't talk about."  
  
Angel kind of came back to reality finally also and walked up to me with the most hurt look on his face. Also one of those faces saying...We are so going to talk later. He just grabbed my hand which by instinct I took. I slipped out of it and followed Dana to Spike. She stood in front of him as if admiring him.  
  
"You know you love me." Spike looked confused as she grabbed his waist and tried to kiss him. He struggled yelling no's and ow's. "You love me, I'll make you love me."   
  
I knew it then when Spike started struggling. I just ran to a corner and started to ramble about something. I could hear Spike's cries and I couldn't do anything. Angel ran to me and I could hear him and feel him trying to shake me out of it. I caught a glimpse of Faith run to Dana and get her off of him. I got up and ran to Spike and he ran to me.   
  
We kinda hugged and I strated to ramble in his ear, "I hate you for it Spike, I will always but...It was my fault...I couldn't help myself before and you just believed and I'm so sorry."  
  
I guess he couldn't believe me because he pulled away slowly and gazed at me funny, "Buffy...That was all me...The control and just it wasn't you. I just loved you...and I didn't know any other way."  
  
Dana walked up to us and grabbed my hand slightly. We walked to Faith and she connected my hand with hers. "You two...same. Bad memories with the good vampires. Both of you."  
  
I understood and I knew she was about to show Faith what she just showed me. She looked at Faith who followed her as she walked towards Angel. I could tell he didn't know if he was ready for this but he knew it was for Dana and somehow for him.   
  
Dana walked to Angel and touched the spot where his unbeating heart would be. She gasped at him and started to speak, "You didn't shoot to kill. We're gonna have to up the stakes, get you in the game a little."   
  
Angel easily replied to her playing along with it, "What's the game exactly, Boredom? Revenge?"   
  
Dana continued "Dude, I'm getting paid. They hate you almost as much as I do."   
  
"Ever occurred to you this might be more fun for me?"   
  
"You think? Because what if you kill me - and you experience that one true moment of pleasure? Oops! I'd get off on that. Go ahead. Do me. Let's take that hell ride together. Come on, Angel, I'm all yours! I'm giving you an open invitation. - Jeez, you're pathetic! You and your little tortured soul, got to think everything through. Well, think fast, lover. You don't' do me, you know I'm gonna do you!" Dana makes her fingers in a gun shape and pulls the trigger Angel just stands this time and stares at her.   
  
Dana looked at him out of the skit for a second, "She tried to kill you and you did nothing. Now I know why." Dana dropped to her knees and Faith followed along suit. In the moment both slayers started to cry and cry. "I'm evil! I'm bad! I'm evil! Do you hear me? I'm bad! Angel, I'm bad!" Dana begins grabbing a hold of Angel's shirt and shaking him. "I'm ba-ad. Do you hear me? I'm bad! I'm bad! I'm bad. Please. Angel, please, just do it. Angel please, just do it. Just do it. Just kill me. Just kill me"   
  
All three sink to their knees only no ones holding Faith this time so she realizes now that it wasn't real. Dana stood now also and walked to me, "They are same too. They both hurt you."  
  
I just shook my head and watched as Dana walked in front of Spike. Spike ran behind me, "No, Not again! Plus me and Faith...We don't have much of a history so no bad things."  
  
Dana quickly spoke, "There's always bad. Our lives...So much pain."  
  
"Never did anything to the girl."  
  
Faith walked up, "Not intentionally." Spike stared at her and waited until she continued, "You did what Angel did. Buffy had them too. Every single night when I was in Sunnydale, I kind of had dreams about torture and dieing and when I found you back in town I figured, hey my savior. Those dreams became reality everytime I saw you. I hide well."  
  
Dana walked up to Spike as I moved out of the way. "I was chained up in the basement most of the time screaming, just waiting for you to finish with the shallow cuts and fire. You killed two and I wanted to be number three. Then I'd wake up and seeing you help out Buffy here and It slipped for a few minutes and I'd picture something else like that."  
  
Faith looked at Dana and then at Spike. She looked at Angel then at me. She held her gaze on me as tears came out of her eyes, "Why is she doing this to us?"  
  
I walked over to Dana, she was a masterpiece. The slayer was back on my face, any sign of Buffy was finally gone. "She needs to understand about pain, love, suffering, strength and life. If it dredges up old painful memories then deal or leave now."  
  
"Mood change B." Before I could say anything, "Don't worry, I'm not starting again. I'm here to help."  
  
Two watery eyed vampires just stared at me and immediately strengthened their faces. This tells me that they're here to play. I look at Dana who is kneeling on the floor. I stare down at her, "Dana, you know me and Faith's memories, do you know any other slayers?"  
  
Dana nodded her head and stared at Spike, "Just the dead ones. Snapped her neck and my last thought was Robin. The mission didn't matter."  
  
"No no Dana, Stay with me. That was a memory of a different slayer. You aren't her."  
  
"So real! So strong." She made fists and kept her gaze on Spike  
  
Spike took this as his turn. "Use your strength Dana."  
  
I looked confused but those two didn't. Dana walked to Spike and hit him accross the face until she fell to the ground. Spike soon followed, "It's not me, I wasn't there...he was." Dana said slowly standing up.  
  
I smiled, It's working, "You're getting it Dana, just try and seperate the difference between memory, vision; Yours and others."  
  
Dana just stared at me, "You're not one to tell me what to do." I stood shocked as she was all of a sudden in my face. "You're not helping you...Why do I help me?"  
  
"I can't talk to you about this. Just know that because I don't want me helped doesn't mean that I don't want you..."  
  
Dana cut me off, "NO! Not listening."  
  
I couldn't help myself. I pushed her into the cage and locked it. She punched me through the bars and I returned the favor. She stared at me with those almost sad yet evil eyes...kind of like Faith and I ran out the door. Everyone in the room was clueless.   
  
Faith walked to the cage, "Why the sudden change of heart?"  
  
"Believe in you to believe in me. My daddy used to say that to me..."  
  
They finally got in, Buffy doesn't believe in herself so she can't believe in others. Faith turned to the vampires, "You guys already finished that fight?"  
  
"Yea, wasn't as bad as I thought."  
  
Angel just smiled, "It was rigged."  
  
Faith looked at the slayer in the cage and knelt in front of it, "Could you see a lot of her memories?"  
  
Dana started rocking in a corner, "There's so many. Confused."  
  
Faith got impatient, "Try, focus on here. Can you see her in that place?"  
  
"She was happy for a while. Then it was so dark. She was...torture. He hurt her like he hurt me. Hell, she was in hell." She stopped rocking and walked up to the front of the gate. She stared at Angel, "You were in the dark too. Showed you pictures. She was same. You're dead inside...Now she is same. You two are one."  
  
Spike shook his head in realization. Every chance he had with Buffy was down the drain but for some reason he wasn't that sad. I guess deep down Spike always knew Angel would be the one. Spike inched for Angel and Faith to leave and they followed him out the door with only Faith waving goodbye. They exited but before the door slammed shut Buffy walked into the room. She tossed the slayer a pillow and a blanket and then laid out a blanket and pillow for her. She laid down and both slayers slept a very restless sleep. 


	8. Spell To The death

A/N -=- Okay from the reviews I got I'd say i should update this story. I loved the reviews so mcuh! It might take me a little time to update again after this but it won't be as long as before.  
  
-W&H hospital-  
  
"Are you sure you all are ready to see where she was? What she went through?" Giles directed his question at Willow, Xander, Angel, Faith and Spike who sat on the foot of his hospital bed.  
  
Angel had in his pockets and was leaning against the wall, "Hey been to hell once, I think I can do it again."  
  
Xander spoke up, "From what I hear you came back pretty messed up. Hey we wouldn't know since you were a big secret for a long time."  
  
Angel sighed, "I had nothing to do with that."  
  
Willow put her hands up, "Quit it before this goes too far." Willow looked at Giles and grabbed his hand. "We've been through worse then this Giles, maybe and..."  
  
"Think about what you just said Willow. Hell is a lot worse then what you think."  
  
Willow ignored him and continued, "...we can help Buffy out a lot."  
  
Spike looked at Giles, "So we settled. We do this?"  
  
Giles sighed and looked at Willow, "Does he even know how important his part in this is?"  
  
Spike walked up to Willow, "I thought you just said I had to suck and spit." pause. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded."  
  
"You do just have to...do that but it's just a little more complicated."  
  
Xander looked at Giles, "We weren't going to tell them. Thanks Giles."  
  
"Sorry Xander but they deserve to know."  
  
Willow sighed now, "Okay. Spike you know how you have to suck her blood well it's kind of a main part of the spell."  
  
"Like how? I don't have to turn her into a vampire do I? Because I won't do it."  
  
"No nothing like that. It's just Buffy has to be close to death not just asleep."  
  
Faith started laughing, "Are you freaking serious? You want blondie to almost kill her by drinking her blood?"  
  
"It's what has to be done." Giles said out loud  
  
Angel looked at Spike, "I want you to do it."  
  
Spike walked right up to him, "You out of all people? Her soulmate..the love of your life could die at my fangs and you're okay with that? I guess you really have fallen head over heels for the seer."  
  
Angel punched Spike to the ground, "Listen up Spike. You and me we've tortured a good 1000 plus people to know how much blood to drain to keep her alive for hours. I don't like this idea just as much as you but it's the only way we have to getting close enough to her to actually do something."  
  
Faith finally stepped in not realizing she was even saying anyhting, "I say you do it. We deserve a reason for her being so dead inside. No one should have to be like that. I could feel it downstairs with Dana. She can't feel. She doesn't care. It was like me, she's so close Angel. She's so close to me."  
  
Angel walked over to faith and wrapped his arms around her, "I won't lose her Faith. It's me, It's my job to save her."  
  
Xander walked up to Angel, "Actually your job is walking out on her, we're the ones that save her." Xander walked to the door ignoring the hurt on his face. "Giles i'm in and i know the ritual. Willow will find me when you need me."  
  
With that Xander left. Spike got up off the floor finally and looked at the faces all staring back to him. "Okay red, I want you to explain how this exactly is suppossed to work with the truth this time."  
  
Willow breathed a deep breath, "Okay, I say a few words to make her sleep and then Spike you do what you need to. I lied before when I said that I couldn't take some of her blood. We all mix our blood with hers in like a bowl and then I say a few words for the spell and then as long as we're all touching Spike when we fall over it will work out okay. Dawn will be around so she can wake Spike up. Once Spike wakes up we all do. Just remember we can't touch anything in this world purposely or else it's reality and it's up to Dawn. She doesn't need that responsibility."  
  
Spike looked down at the red head, "So how does the little bit know when to wake me up and why the hell is it me?"  
  
Angel finally took his arms from around Faith, "Let me guess, we have a time limit." Willow nodded. "And it's Spike because he has Buffy's blood in her."  
  
Willow just nodded, "We have an hour. That better be enough to see everything we need to see."  
  
Faith stood up, "So when do we do this?"  
  
Giles answerd her, "As soon as possible. Willow go get Xander now and bring him to Angel's office. Spike go with her to get the supplies she will need. Faith and Angel, I want you to get Buffy. I don't know where she is but get her and bring her to your office Angel. That's where everything will happen."  
  
Willow nodded, "What are you going to do?"  
  
Giles shook his head and stated to get out of bed, "I am going to get clearence and then I am going to find Dawn."  
  
Faith came back to reality, "Can you find Robin? Tell him sorry and i will talk to him when we're all done this."  
  
Giles smiled and nodded, "Of course."  
  
Giles left the room and Spike looked at Faith, "You and the principle? You do really like Buffy's men."  
  
Faith put her hands up, "Angel was a jealousy thing, Riley was an evil thing and she told me her and Robin never did anything."  
  
Spike laughed, "They went on a date. Yea it was wierd to me too."  
  
Faith looked at Spike, "That's why she was so peeved when i told her we did it on her bed."  
  
"Yea because everyone else has done it on her bed. Me and her, Xander and Anya, Willow and Tara, Willow and kennedy and now you and the principle. The only one who hasn't been laid on that bed would be our little peaches over here."  
  
Angel stepped up, "Shut it Spike."  
  
Spike laughed, "Sorry for the soft spot." He went back to Faith. "So how's that realationship working for ya?"  
  
"Well it's like a normal one, I hate him he hates me but we screw a lot. Don't think it'll last."  
  
Spike laughed and Willow pulled him, "We're leaving before you turn into the new Anya."  
  
"What was wrong with Anya?"  
  
"Xander was in love with her."  
  
"Right, I am defenitely not Anya."  
  
The red head and Spike left the room for xander and supplies. Angel looked at Faith, "Shall we go find ourselves a troubled slayer?"  
  
Faith lit a cigarette after looking at a no smoking sign, "No need, I know where she is."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Well she didn't sleep in her bed last night so obviously she was where we last saw her."  
  
"Why would she be with Dana?"  
  
"Come on, two messed up slayers. I bet you 10 bucks they're fighting."  
  
Ange sighed, "There's no way Buffy would fight Dana this soon."  
  
Faith smiled and put out her hand which Angel took, "Well you better have 10 bucks."  
  
They left the room and headed for the cage Dana was kept in. When they got there Faith held out her hand, "10 bucks big guy." It was revealed as Angel gave her the money that Dana had Buffy pinned against the wall just as Buffy nailed the slayer in the ribs and knocked her down. I guess Buffy would fight her this soon. 


	9. Welcome Home Angel

**-Exactly where Chapter 8 Left Off-**  
  
_ANGEL'S P.O.V_

It had just occurred to me that we can't exactly tell Buffy what we're doing. She would be out of here so fast, kind of makes me think about what she's going to do when she finds out what we have done to her. I have to stop thinking about that, I'll convince her it was a good thing later. Right now I get to watch her fight. I haven't seen a fight this good in a long time including the one in Sunnydale with the god damn preecher. Buffy's so agile and fluent, watching her fight is like watching the ballet. Damn can she dance. She hadn't lost any of her strength over the years. I swear if I had been locked up the past 5 years and then looked at her again I would still see that 16 year old girl just trying to carry the world. I couldn't help but bring that small half-smile to my face, the one she liked so much.  
  
I was ripped out of my heavenly thoughts when Faith leaned over to me, "You want to take her to your office anytime soon or do you just want to drool over her?"  
  
The smile slid off my face and just as Dana was about to stomp her foot on Buffy's head she tripped her. I smiled then we made ourselves known, "Hey B, there's a little meeting thing going on in Angel's office. Giles is there and everything."  
  
Both Dana and Buffy stood up and Dana walked back to her cage. Buffy stared into the cage, "You don't have to be in here you know, I trust you."  
  
Dana shook her head as Buffy locked the cage, "Control. I don't trust me."  
  
Buffy just nodded and looked at both Faith and I. Faith stared at Dana, "She's almost speaking full sentences, I knew you would be the one to bring her back to life."  
  
Buffy just shook it off, "What are you talking about? I just needed a work out." Faith was right, she's so cold, almost dead inside. "Now let's get to that meeting shall we, I hope I don't have to save the world again because I am so tired."  
  
Faith and I followed her out as she led the way to my office. I couldn't help but start to feel guilty about violating her mind. I guess I had to keep reminding myself it was for her own good. Bufy started getting wobbly a little before we got to my office and as soon as she was about to fall over I caught her...I will always catch her. I carried her the rest of the way to my office without any complaints. I could of sworn she even held onto me. Buffy always curved into me, we just fit so well, like we were suppossed to be there. Her head rested on my shoulder and when I looked down i could see she already had her eyes closed, never had she looked so fragile then she does when she sleeps. I stopped before we went into the door and just watched her like I used to.  
  
Faith had to bring me out of it again, "You okay?"  
  
I just continued to stare at the beautiful blonde in my arms, "Yea I'm fine. She's so innocent, she didnt deserve any of this."  
  
Faith just nodded, "We should bring her in you know. The sooner it starts the sooner it's over."  
  
"I just want to watch her. Just for a few minutes."  
  
Faith nodded but when i heard Giles and Dawn running up I was taken totally out of my little made up reality. Dawn spoke first as she came running up to me, "What did you beet her to get her sleep? She isn't dead is she?"  
  
I smiled finally realizing the small bruise she had coming in on her left cheek and the one she had on her shoulder seen through her ripped jacket. Damn she's going to be mad. I looked at Dawn, "Don't worry, Willow and Spike probably started a little early that's all and the bruises are from her little sparring session with Dana." Dawn and Giles sighed with relief as we finally made out way inside.  
  
I saw Willow and Spike sitting there surrounded by candles. The room smelled a little funny, if I didn't know better I'd say there were stoned. I couldn't help but notice though, Xander wasn't there. I put it out of my mind as I laid Buffy down on the couch set up for her. I could feel all eyes on me but I didn't care. It was Spike's I was worried about, he was just staring at her, I knew his emotions were all mixed up. Last time I had to do this I couldn't stop thinking 'what if I drink too much?' It is defenitely not something you want to go through.  
  
I turned to look back at Spike, "You okay?"  
  
Spike just shook it off, "Yea of course, Done this a million times right. Torture for a hundred years."  
  
"Spike..."  
  
"I'm fine Angel. Since when do you care?" We both were silent knowing this wasn't like anything we've been through together "What happened to her? I just thought it was a sleep thing not a knock her unconsous."  
  
I sighed, "She was training with Dana already. You guys just happened to do the spell a little early."  
  
Willow stood up, "My bad. I lit a candle to early and I had to finish it. Sorry."  
  
I looked down at Buffy then back up to the room, "Where's Xander? We can't do this without him."  
  
Willow smiled, "Don't worry, he'll be here."  
  
As if on cue he walked intot he room. "What why you all looking at me? Do I have something on my face?" I smiled as he started searching his face.  
  
Spike took the initiative, "Are we all ready?"  
  
Willow walked over to Dawn, "Okay in an hour, exactly an hour I want you to wake Spike up. Just slit your finger and wave it in his nose or something." Dawn and Willow laughed  
  
"Hey I take offense to that." Spike spoke up  
  
"Well it works. How do you think we woke you up all those times in Sunnydale?"  
  
Spike just mocked her as he sat next to me by Buffy. "I haven't done this in a while mate."  
  
"Just remember what I taught you a while ago, keep an eye on her heartbeat as soon as it slows down real fast stop. Come on Spike, we were masters at this. I never once thought I would be saying that proudly."  
  
Spike just smiled a little and looked around the room. "Well are we ready?" The room gathered in a line while Dawn took a seat next to Buffy on the other side. Willow had the dagger and the bowl and she sat at the end of the line. I moved after patting Spike on the shoulder. I heard him whisper, "I'm sorry Buffy!"  
  
Then he went into game face. I could almost hear the sound of his teeth go into her. The vampire in me was just dying to get out, I mean another vampire was drinking from my soulmate. I think a part of my non demon side was itching to throw Spike off her and help Buffy some other way. I just closed my eyes and tried to drown out the suckling sounds coming from Spike. The whole room was quiet with all eyes on Buffy and him, Spike was always one for attention. The noises finally stopped and Spike rose from her neck. I concentrated on Buffy's heartbeat from where i was and i knew she would be okay. Spike looked at me and I just nodded as he turned back into his normal face. He took a seat next to me still holding Buffy's hand, no doubt making sure she still had a faint pulse.  
  
Then I looked at Willow, "Could she die in this hour?"  
  
Willow looked down, "It is a possibility but it is a faint one. 90 % chance it won't happen."  
  
Spike looked over at her and growled, "So there's a 10% chance I just killed Buffy. You couldn't of mentioned this you know before I bit her."  
  
Willow looked down and Giles spoke up, "Let's just get it done before that 10% becomes reality."  
  
No one hid the fact that Spike glared at everyone in the room. I heard Willow start to chant something in latin, of course it was latin. The dagger and bowl was in front of Spike and when Willow was done he took the dagger and slit his wrist. I could smell the blood the minute the blade touched him. I guess he could tell because the minute he was done dripping blood into the bowl he passed it to me but he made sure his wrist went by my nose. I could do nothing but glare at him and watch his famous smirk appear as I too slit my wrist with the dagger and emptied the blood into the bowl. Everyone did the same thing except they cut themselves on their palms knowing they'd probably die if they did it over their wrist. I couldn't hide the smirk my face contained and couldn't help but notice the one Spike still had on.  
  
Once the blood was drawn by everyone Willow started talking again this time in english, "Blood of a sister, blood of her soul and blood of her heart. We ask for enterence. Blood of the loyal, blood of the mind and blood of the spirit. We demand access to her mind."  
  
We all held hands so we were connected to Spike as we watched Buffy glow for a little bit. I heard Dawn faintly whisper, "Bring her back." Right before My world went black. I could only guess what had happened, hell was always black. We were in her world, in her mind and I was where I belong once more.  
  
I woke up rubbing the top of my head. I didn't think i would have to fall or hit my head during this. I saw Spike already standing up, but the others were still on the ground. We were on like a rock, a ledge that looked over it all. I walked to where he was standing as gazed where he did. He finally spoke to me, "So this is hell huh?"  
  
"Yea, it's not as fun as a lot of people think."  
  
Spike smirked, "I can't believe she was here." I heard Spike softly say it as a scream in the distance covered his voice.  
  
"Me neither. She didn't deserve this, especially since it was my fault."  
  
"Hey at least now we know which one of us she chose."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Come on Angel, of all the horror stories and pain that come from hell Buffy chose to go down here...for you. Hell the girl went to hell for you even after seeing everything you did soulless. That girl loves you and as much as it hurts me to say it...She'll never love anyone else. So make sure Cordelia's worth it before you do anything."  
  
I was stunned, was Spike really just giving Buffy up like that? "What about Coredlia, she's in a coma."  
  
"She'll come back. It's mystical of course she'll come back. Just decide soon wheather you're gonna wait for her or take what's in front of you."  
  
I stared him down, "You're just giving her up like that. Right when you had a chance. That's not the Spike I know."  
  
"Really because I thought Spike was the one who only got into fights he knew he would win. I know I'm going to lose here and I am not going to take Buffy and have her wish i was someone else, least of all you. She never loved anyone else peaches, ever. It'll do you good to remember that but if you hurt her again in anyway I will stake you, better yet I'll tie you up and let Xander stake you."  
  
Xander just happened to be already standing behind them listening, "No problem on this end."  
  
Sike and Angel sighed, "Were you there the whole time? I was just being...."  
  
"Noble, to the one person you hate most. Don't worry Spike, your secret dies with me. Maybe Willow too because she knows everything I know. Giles too because Willow will probably tell him."  
  
I saw Spike straining not to hit him and couldn't hide my smile, "Come on Spike, it might do good to let them hear about your nobility."  
  
He just glared at me as we waited for everyone to get up. Everyone was up and staring down at what hell was really like. I just winced at all the torture methods being used, remembering every single time they were used on me.  
  
Willow tapped me on the shoulder as I winced again, "You okay Angel?"  
  
I just nodded, "Yea fine. Let's just find Buffy and get out of here."  
  
They all nodded as we made our way down into hell. It was pretty much as I remember. No one saw as we were just figments of imagination. We were walking as fast as possible and tried almost everywhere i could remember. Then I started thinking how would they punish the the one girl in the world who knew how to fight them back?  
  
My eyes burst open, "They put her in the cage."  
  
Everyone looked at me funny but I didn't care and took off running knowing they would follow me. I stopped a few feet away from the clear windowed cage and waited for everyone. I almost started to cry at what they had done to her. Her body lay almost limp from the lack of food and water. I could still see her chest moving, desperately trying to keep breathing. Shattered clothing and bruises all over her body. I was too into the sight of my love that I hadn't notice Spike swearing behind me. I think I heard Willow crying a little bit into Xander's arms. Faith and Giles were open mouthed, you couldn't see the anger but you knew it was there.  
  
Faith spoke up, "What is this?"  
  
Through the little sobs I was hiding i told them all what they had put Buffy through. "It's the cage. Clear windows so she could watch every last bit of torture being cast around the room knowing she could help them as long as she could get out of the cage. They feed her once a week and one glass of water everyday, just enough for her to stay alive. Around every five hours she is taken out of the box and given her own torture moments. They can't do that to her...."  
  
I faintly felt Faith pat me on the back as i tried to stop the tears coming, "You going to be okay?"  
  
I just nodded as I continued the best i could, "When they're done and she get's to sleep they torment her with dreams and visions. People dying, Her torturing people...her worst fears coming true. Those dreams are so real, and she probably still has them..."  
  
"Every single time my eyes close." A voice rang that made everybody shiver behind them. Everyone was just in shock at the view before them. Buffy was in a cage yet standing in a short red dress with a cape. "What's the matter guys? Oh yea you thought you could get into my mind and watch what happened to me. See what you didn't think about was the fact I could dream and be here too."  
  
Spike looked at me, "Is she really there or is the slayer blood finally kicking in?"  
  
I just nodded and continued to stare as Buffy stared back at me. She finally spoke words, words I never thought I'd hear from her mouth, "Welcome home Angel."


	10. Forever Haunted

**A/N -- **I know it's been a while but i think this chapter is a little better then my recent ones. As an answer to a review it explains in one of the earlier chapters i think it was 3 that buffy had gone to hell after the deafeat against the first. In season 7 the eye told anya and giles that the first was there because of an imbalance of power and everyone thought that it was buffy coming back from the dead but I made it because Angel was brought out of hell. The first would never settle down if this imbalance remained so buffy took Angel's place. I hope that it clears things up for you if not then I will give you the long explanation later. In this chapter Buffy will have a vision so I am just going to write the vision parts in italics okay? The next 2 chapters will be in hell and soap opery but after that the Buffy/angel/Spike thing will resume. Sorry it hasn't been to B/A so far but it will i promise!!! I love writing for their love lol. Hope you enjoy! Okay. So here's the chapter! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**-Exactly where chapter 9 left off-  
**  
The group was still in shock although Willow looked as though she understood what was going on. When most people dream of tragic or traumatizing events it's as if they're watching everything that happened. Willow had just proved that theory true. Her knowing this made it obvious she was the first one to recover.  
  
She stepped up, "Buffy, we're so..."  
  
Buffy sighed, "No you're not." Everyone was open mouthed once again. "If you were so sorry and you knew it was wrong you wouldn't of violated...broke into my mind like you guys did."  
  
Buffy turned to Spike and Angel who happened to be at the back. They both stared back and Spike finally spoke, "So what happens now?"  
  
"You want to know what happened to me? You want to see for yourself? Good timing because in about a minute I get another vision." She turned to only Angel and whispered in his ear, "I think you'll really like this one."  
  
Buffy walked to the cage followed by the rest of the gang. Buffy crouched behind the wall where the buffy in the cage was laying against. Everyone else just watched......awaiting the emotional rollercoaster that was to follow this night. Angel stared at the love of his life.....the one laying almost dead and the one staring at herself through the clear walls that held her captive for almost 90 years.......he wondered why she hadn't aged.  
  
Angel turned to Spike who had seemed to make his way beside him. Everyone down there cared for this lost lonely girl but no one as much as Spike and Angel. "Spike..." Angel whispered  
  
Spike just stared awaiting this vision Buffy said was coming so Angel repeated himself. "Spike." This time he just glanced up. "Buffy still looks the same."  
  
Spike sighed, "Yea....what of it?"  
  
"If time travels faster down here, and she is human...."  
  
Spike's eyes opened wide and he finished Angel's sentence, "Then why hasn't she aged any? I know she has a heartbeat, she goes in the sun and she....."  
  
A voice cut him off, "I'm not a vampire." Spike and Angel stared at her recovering from the surprise that buffy was right behind them. Everyone listened as the real Buffy continued, "Remember Angel when you once told me that a lot of things that seem strong and good and powerful can be painful and you used immortality as your example. Just think about that while you watch."  
  
Buffy walked back to the cage and sat down. Willow walked over to Angel, "What was she talking about?"  
  
Spike stared at him knowing what Angel was about to tell everyone Buffy cared for. Angel stared back, I guess they were the only two who could understand what she meant. Angel took an un needed sigh and started a quick explanation. "When you come down here they need you to suffer, their pleasure is hearing you scream..."  
  
"Yes we know this." Xander said  
  
Angel ignored the comment and continued, "Buffy being the slayer they played her worst fears. She was to suffer more then anyone. We all know how much she hates being this chosen one...being this alone and how she would do anything to never see the day that everyone she cared for dies so someone chose that this fear of hers was the easiest to slowly kill her with."  
  
Faith, Willow and Giles made gasping noises getting it but Xander stood still dumbfounded. "What. For all the not smart people here, what is going on?"  
  
Willow looked ot her feet and kind of whispered, "The reason she's back is because they want Buffy to live her life immortaly. She'll live forever....fighting....watching people die....watching us die."  
  
As Xander finally caught on he walked to Willow and hugged her. He whispered in her ear, "We knew this was going to be bad remember, we can help her now."  
  
Willow nodded and they disembraced. As Giles cleaned his glasses with obvious pain in his eyes Faith looked towards the cage. "Look!"  
  
All the eyes turned toward the cage and watched as buffy was hoisted up against the wall with such force she banged her head against the stone on the back wall. Everyone winced as these mixes between demon and man shackled her to the back wall with absoloutely no mercy for her hunger, for her vulnerablility and for her in general. Her neck was held against the wall with this metal so she was forced to look straight ahead and was not allowed to hang her head anymore. They wouldn't let her miss another vision.  
  
Angel looked to everyone else, "Be careful what you see here. Remember none of it's real or we could all be in trouble."  
  
Everyone nodded as the two half demon/half men left the cage and locked it. They laughed as a tear fell from Buffy's face. This man holding an already open book and wearing a black robe with a hood walked towards the cage. Willow and Faith cringed at the site of his face....like it was burnt off. There might even be some places that were still bleeding. I guess they get the tortured to torture others. It must of hurt for this man to chant the words he started to. When he was done the book was closed and the man was chained and thrown into another cage.  
  
Willow whispered, "Okay everyone, let's keep me being a witch and almost ending the world to ourselves huh?"  
  
Xander nudged her, "I will never let this happen to you."  
  
They shared a smile until they watched what was happening. There was an amazing silver light that started to swirl, it would of been pretty if not for the picture that started to form. The chained Buffy stared and already had tears while the buffy in the red cape outside the cage just stared with a stone cold look on her face...like she refused to cry!  
  
_The picture that came into sight was of Buffy and Angel in one of the many Sunnydale cemetaries. They were hand in hand like the usual patrol but there was something about this picture. There was an unusual sad expression on Buffy's face and Angel had this smirk and a look in his eyes. With Buffy looking like that and Angel so casual it confused the most of the gang._ No one could read his expression or the way he walked, except for well.....Angel and Spike. They stared shocked as they knew exactly what was happening.  
  
As the gang turned to Spike and Angel for answers, Spike explained. "Well if you don't know what is going on you didn't see enough of Angelus when he was around."  
  
The rest of the group stood with mouths gaped open. It was Angelus? The same thoughts ran throughout all their minds; Why would they be walking hand in hand? Why would Buffy get that close to him? Most importantly why hadn't he bitten her yet? They wanted answers and all they could do to figure them out was watch the vision...one of the many that haunt buffy day in day out.  
  
_The vision continued as Buffy and Angelus continued to walk hand in hand. Buffy's facial espression perked immediately when they became surrounded by at the most 8 vampires. Everyone thought, oo yeay she get's to fight but boy were they wrong. Buffy grabbed Angelus' arm with giddy and Angelus' smile widened at her sudden happiness.  
  
Buffy looked up at him, "Do we get to give orders now?"  
  
He smiled and looked down at her, "Well we might have to persuade them to actually listen to us."  
  
If it was possible Buffy was even more giddy. She slowly stopped and let go of Angelus as he took a step forward to address the surrounding vampires who were getting impatient. "Hey, how are you guys tonight? We kind of had a proposition for you."  
  
One of them stood up to Angelus, must of been brave. He was obviously the leader, "Angelus. You can't fool us. We know all about this little soul of yours."  
  
Angelus smiled and backed away. When he was back a little more he moved out of the way to reveal Buffy in pure fighting stance. She attacked the vampire and they both went rolling, her landing on top. She glared at him and took out a stake. She slid the pointy side accoss his neck so it just tickled him.  
  
She stared in his eyes as she moved the stake towards his unbeating heart and applied a little pressure that made the vampire wince. And with a smile on her face, "If you mention that little trap of a soul again, for any vampire then I will make your death so painful and long that you would have wished I staked you right now."  
  
She hopped up off him and walked back to a smirking Angel, "I don't like him."  
  
Angel just stared back, "Well we work with what we've got."  
  
The vampire stood and stared at the couple, "Angelus has finally lost his soul? Is this possible?"  
  
Angel just smiled and nodded at the recolection but Buffy looked up at him, "I want to be as famous as you. Torture, the pain, the screams and even more....the moans." Buffy said as she licked behind Angelus' ear.  
  
Angelus just smiled as she did so and whispered, "I'll teach you...I'll teach you everything."  
  
The vampire spoke up, "And he is still dating the slayer?"  
  
Angelus just looked at him and tilted Buffy to kiss him exposing the side of her neck he had bitten. Un needed gasps came from all the vampires. "You turned a slayer?"  
  
Buffy gently slid out of his grasp and stared at the vampire, "And he did it willingly. I am the strongest...the fastest... the smartest vampire now...But we need your help."  
  
_As Buffy and Angelus filled in the plan the reactions were harsh in the real world. Buffy had begun to stare at Angel through it all who had kept her eye contact. Buffy was the first to speak.  
  
"How you doin Angel?"  
  
Angel just stared back at her as she began to circle the group glaring at each one of them. She went by Faith first, "You would of hated to miss the next part." The she moved to Willow, Xander and Giles who were standing next to each other, "I really am sorry but you guys have to die sooner or later." The she moved to Spike who looked her right in the eyes, "I'm glad you get to see this Spike." She then made her way in front of Angel who stared into her dead grey eyes that were usually blue and full of life. He listened to her whisper, "Believe me Angel, it get's way better. Save the tears and pity for what is to come."  
  
Then Buffy made her way back to the outside walls of the cage. Everyone Stood and ran her words over and over in their heads. They watched as the plan was being explained but Spike walked over to Angel, "We know what happened, why she's like this...now what are we suppossed to do about it, you know when we get back?"  
  
Angel shrugged, "Not a clue."  
  
Spike looked at him, "At least we both get to be with her forever huh."  
  
It wasn't a joke and they both knew it no matter the voice he said it in. It held the truth in there. They were the only two who would be able to see her, to watch her and take care of her. Their eyes turned back to the silver swirl holding the vision that may change their lives. _Buffy and Angelus were done explaining the plan and the other vampires just grinned in agreement. They left to take care of what they needed to as buffy and Angelus just stood there.  
  
Buffy sighed and un needed sigh, "If you do it Faith I'll beet your head against that tree!"  
  
Behind Buffy and Angelus stood a surprised Faith and Spike. Faith put down the rock she was about to throw and walked forward. Spike followed.  
  
"Why do you always know when I'm there?" Faith asked Buffy  
  
Buffy smiled, "Because i have senses you wouldn't believe, unless you know, you finally let Spike turn you."  
  
Spike looked at Faith grabbed her by the waist and their mouths were inches away from each other, "Yes luv, why won't you let me?"  
  
Faith started tickling the back of his neck, "Because it's so fun to tease you with the blood."  
  
Buffy looked at Angelus and then back at them, "Believe me there is always fun teasing with blood."  
  
Angelus kissed Buffy as Spike and Faith went at it. When this little make out session ended Spike looked again at Faith, "So why won't you let me?"  
  
"Look I'm already evil, I live at night with you people anyway and i'm too used to blood being around, why is it so important?" Spike looked at her "I'll tell you later." She whispered.  
  
"Okay, time to kill my friends."  
  
Angel smiled as Buffy said those words, "Spike did you find a way to get everyone to the bronze?"  
  
Spike bowed, "It's me, of course i did."  
  
The gang walked off to the bronze just in time to see the first part of the plan being carried out. There was comotion near the entrance of the bronze just as Willow, Xander and giles had been about to answer. They all grabbed their stakes that they knew to carry and walked towards it. Three fledglings had been feeding and this gang thought they were going to pay. When the vampires were done a little fight between the good guys and bad guys ensued. Buffy showed quickly staking each and everyone of the vampires, quicker then usual. I guess the group did not know about buffy's change seeing as Angelus, Spike and Faith were no where to be found. After making small talk that bored Buffy to death she thought to start the second part of her plan.  
  
"Look guys. There's this thing with Angelus, I know where he's hiding. I'm going to go do what i have to do. Just wondering if you guys wanted to play back up."  
  
Giles looked stunned, "Of...of course. Weapons?"  
  
Buffy threw a bag over to them containing a few things and they stalked off towards this mansion Buffy had said he was at. No one but buffy was aware that Spike, Angel and faith were in the shadows awaiting part three of their plan. Somewhere Angel and the rest dissappeared meaning they had made it to the mansion first. Perfect! Buffy walked into the door casually....a little to casual. Giles and the rest followed in suit but stuck to the shadows. They made it to the main room and were all of a sudden attacked by vampires. Evereyone including buffy started to fight them but sometime during the ight she dissappeared. Good thing none of the good guys were able to see her leave. She walked up the stairs as quietly as she could to meet her vampire lover.  
  
"I wonder how long it takes them to get tired. I should of just let them do all this crap all these years because then me and you would of been able to get rid of that pesky soul a little sooner."  
  
Angelus smiled, he couldn't believe the beauty of this slayer...especially as a vampire. He had finally found a mate that did not care for one thing, their evilness was in match. "You couldn't of come up with this before."  
  
Buffy winked as they embraced each other. Passionate kisses and bites. It wasn't until they heard Willow scream that they stopped. Below them Willow stood looking up and she had obviously witnessed the little make out session. Xander and Giles were by her in seconds and the vampires had not yet disembraced.  
  
Buffy sighed, "Well i guess they are good enough. Get Spike and faith."  
  
Giles looked at the blonde in dissappointment as he along with the others realized what happened. Xander just stated the obvious, "It's a trap."  
  
Buffy laughed, "Of course it is!"  
  
As they tried to run Spike and Faith casually walked to the door to stop them. Trying to fight was a mistake seeing as they all ended up unconsous. Spike grinned at his still human slayer/lover.  
  
"That was fun."  
  
Faith smiled, "You know B, you have no idea how long I have wanted to do that and more to your little friends over here."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Let's do more."  
  
LATER -- The three goody goods were tied up seperately and looked severely beaten up. None of them were out yet since they had waited until they woke up last time. Bruises, burns, shallow and deep cuts, and most of all the pain in their eyes. Pain of betrayl. Angelus and Buffy walked back and forth between the three, Angel holding rubbing alcohol.  
  
Angelus walked over to Xander, "I never liked you!" Once said Angel opened the bottle and poured the disinfectent over the most recent gash.  
  
Buffy giggled at the painful screams coming from the wide opened mouth of Alexander Hairris. She yelled, "My turn!" Then she skipped over to Willow grabbing the rubbing alcohol from Angelus and pouring it all up and down Willow's arm sqramed in deep cuts.  
  
Buffy was all giddy as the screams were let free and the tears fell like rain. "It's like the most beautiful music in the world."  
  
Spike and Faith walked over to the lovers from the stairs. They seemed to have been in the bedroom. Faith examined the pretty much dead bodies of buffy's old friends. "Very nice. We heard the screaming, even over mine."  
  
Faith and Spike winked at each other as Buffy and Angel stood over the almost lifeless bodies in sucession. Buffy smiled, "I want a show too."  
  
Buffy and Angel made their way to each other as they embraced in another one of their famous pasisonate kisses. This one led to more as Angel started to slip off the leather jacket buffy had been wearing. Spike and faith made their way back upstairs with smiles on their faces as Buffy and Angel slowly made their way to the floor and in front of her slowly dying friends they made love once more.  
  
_Suddenly the beautiful silver shine was gone and the vision was over. The Buffy chained to the wall had tears strained down her face, like a waterfall down the face. No one came to take her out of the chains...just left her chained to the wall. The Buffy in the red dress had a hand on the cage a few tears down her face. Spike was holding Angel back with the help from Faith to make sure he wouldn't go to the cage. As hard as it was he could not go comfort the poor saddened girl chained to the wall in a cage that he had never stopped loving. Giles had Willow and Xander in his embrace. They were all grown up but to him they were still his students or his children, he was the father to all of them which was probably why with the exception of Spike and Angel he was taking this experience of buffy's a little harder then everyone. To watch your daughter be tortured must be torture all in it's own.  
  
The Buffy in the red walked up to the distraught group and with a hardened look she spoke in a leader voice, "You guys wanted to experience this, we're not even close to being done." She turned to Spike and Angel only and walked real close to them but talked loud enough for everyone to hear. Staring into their eyes she spoke, "You guys are obsessed with your pasts how about coming face to face for the first time in a long time with the reasons for who you were?" 


	11. Selfish Control

**-Exactly Where Chapter 10 Left Off-**  
  
The vampires were curious now. No one down there could see them except for Buffy but that was only because she was dreaming. They watched as Buffy pointed to the cage just as 2 demons, different from the ones before walked into her cage and while she was chained inserted a needle into her skin.  
  
"That would be the stuff Giles used to make me weak on my 18th birthday." Buffy cleared up  
  
No one answered her but pain crossed their faces once more, especially as they kept watch on the Buffy in the cage. These demons roughly took out the needle throwing it to the side and then unchained buffy letting her fall to the ground. Without strength, food or water she fell hard to the floor wacking her head on the stone cold ground. The demons left and when they returned one was carrying a small plate of food, of course nothing she would like and the other carrying a large glass half full of water. They left it with her and left leaving the door purposely open. Buffy knew she had to eat, even if she hated what was on the plate so she got the strength to go to her water and food and slowly manage to get it all down her throat. She obviously looked a little better afterwards.  
  
The dreaming Buffy spoke, "I guess you guys came on a good day."  
  
The buffy in the cage slowly stood and walked out of the cage. Everyone but Angel and obviously the Buffy in the red were confused. An extremely pained look crossed Angel's face as everyone looked at him. Buffy continued walking around, finding the strength in her to work her legs.  
  
Angel looked around at everyone taking his eyes off of the tortured buffy finally and explained so the dreaming buffy didn't have to, "Buffy get's to walk around, watch people being tortured, hear them scream and the whole time she's helpless, which is probably why they gave her the shot."  
  
The pain that never left their faces increased at Angel's explanation. Buffy just fake smiled, "Awe perk up Angel, you too Spike. You two are going to love what comes next."  
  
Everyone was quiet awaiting the next thing to come. They watched again as Buffy continued with tears in her eyes to walk around this...hell! She didn't even try to defend any of these people anymore knowing that if she did punishment would be too severe. She came to a corner where she just sat and cried, no one knew for how long. She was about to stand when two figures appeared in front of her. Their backs were turned to everyone else so no one saw their faces but Spike and Angel gasped knowing they could never forget who those woman were.  
  
Buffy smiled at them both, "That's right boys, your girls gave me a nice welcome home."  
  
Everyone was confused until the two woman in front of buffy threw her against the wall and turned around. Willow was the first to speak.  
  
"Drusilla and Darla? What the hell would they be doing down here?"  
  
Xander spoke up, "Well they are two of the most vicious vampires that walked the world why wouldn't they go to hell?"  
  
Angel and Spike shot him a glance. Buffy smiled another fake smile, "What you guys don't like what he's saying? It's all true. Just keep watching."  
  
Eyes went back to the scene of the most evil vampires taunting the helpless slayer. Buffy lay crouched down by the wll holding her stomach where Darla had just managed to kick her. Drusilla started jumping and laughing, all with a smile on her face. Darla smiled and when they were done they crouched down closer to her.  
  
Drusilla waved her pointer finger in Buffy's face as if scolding her then spoke, "It's all your fault you know. You broke up our little family. You deserve to be here, not my Angel."  
  
Darla smiled, "She's right." Darla looked Buffy over once "I don't even know what they see in you. Angelus was always one for blondes but he could defenitely do better then you. I was never fond our our little William but I know that he defenitely could of done better then you also. What did you do huh? To take them away? To make then one of you?"  
  
Buffy stood as best she could still leaning on the wall followed by the soulless vampires, "I made them feel something neither of you could ever accomplish. I let them love."  
  
Darla smacked her accross the face, "Angelus loved me way before you. You were just someone his soul needed to feel complete. The real Angelus wouldn't lay a hand on you."  
  
Buffy let out a weak smile, "That's why when he was evil he still loved me? Hmm kind of like Spike."  
  
Darla went quiet but Drusilla was the one to smack her leaving a blood trail in her cheek from her long nail, "My William was not for you. He doesn't love you, neither does daddy. They love the slayer."  
  
Buffy was quiet and the soulless vampires smiled at their accomplishment. Angel and Spike watched from where they were with wide eyes. They both stared down at the dreaming buffy who refused to make eye contact with them. Then they stared at each other. When they looked back Buffy finally made her snooty comment.  
  
"So they only love the slayer? That's why Angel killed you for me and Spike was going to kill you for me?"  
  
Darla smiled, "That was nothing. Did he have a kid with you?" Angel gasped remembering he hadn't told her about Conner, now no one remembered, until now. "He didn't tell you about our child? He was beautiful! And Spike was always controlled by his emotions. He got close to another girl besides Drusilla, of course he was going to fall head over heels."  
  
Buffy had tears from the sudden revelation of Angel having a kid, "Angel has a child?........With you?" Darla just nodded with a triumphant smile. "Okay so none of them loved me, just the slayer. That's not what you're mad about. You two are pissed off because they were with me, they felt love even for a little while and it wasn't with any of you. You two are mad because I made them realize that they aren't just vampires...I made them as close to human as possible."  
  
Darla and Dru had enough. They each picked up a side and threw her toward the cage. At the cage there stood a demon that had to have been a guard.  
  
Darla screamed to him, "Put her in the cage and prepare the spell. She's going back...she's suffered enough to haunt her for the rest of her life....won't end anytime soon!"  
  
Darla and Drusilla laughed hysterically as they watched Buffy being thrown into the cage and huddle in a corner. She cried and cried while she rocked back and forth which only made the vampires laugh harder but she didn't care. She couldn't hold the tears in any longer. Angel had enough of this and the same went for Spike. The two ensouled vampires could no longer be contained by Faith as they flung towards their sires. They didn't care for the yells and cries telling them not to, all that was on their minds was the revenge on their once lifelong lovers; But that lifetime has passed. Just as they were about to make conatact with the female vampires their minds went black, like they just dissappeared.  
  
Several minutes later Spike's eyes flashed open and they were back in Angel's office. Dawn was staring him directly in the eyes which to be truthful kind of freaked him out. He stood up and stared at the mini Buffy then he looked around the room to see everyone still sleeping. Dawn followed him to Angel's desk where he sat down.  
  
She had worry all over her face, "Is she okay Spike?"  
  
"You might want to talk to your sis about that."  
  
Dawn sighed with anger, "Listen to me Spike, you were the only who never sugar coated the truth, treated me like an adult. I deserve to know what happened to my sister."  
  
Spike sighed and just before he was about to answer another person did. Angel appeared behind Dawn and spoke, "Honestly Dawn it's a little early to discuss tonights events. I promise though you will get the first heads up when someone can tell you."  
  
Dawn nodded, "I understand."  
  
Slowly everyone started to awaken and finally Angel's desk was surrounded by everyone but Buffy. She still lay asleep, twitching now and then proving her nightmare continued even after the gang was pulled out of her mind. Angel went over and grabbed her hand, just staring at her. When he grabbed her hand he realized something.  
  
Angel stared directly at Willow, "She's dying. Her heartbeat is slowing rapidly."  
  
Spike was the only one who achknowledged his words and helped Angel lift Buffy and start to carry her down to the W&H hospital. They stopped at the door while Spike looked back and spoke a few words, "10 huh red." Then the vampires rushed the love of their life out the door to get her help. When they made it down there they lay Buffy on one of the beds and doctors were already helping her. It didn't help Spike and Angel when they realized that the three slayers, Gunn, Lorne and Wesley were behind them. The looks on their faces were already worried and sad. Spike and Angel looked at each other then rushed passed them back to Angel's office without saying a word. Now the looks were confused too.  
  
In Angel's office Willow adressed the whole room, "It was my fault. I should of known that she dreams about it every night."  
  
Xander tried to comfort her, "None of us could of known. We were focused on one thing and that was helping her."  
  
Willow just looked at him, "Did we really help her Xander? Or did we just invade her mind so we could learn about her life because we felt bad for how she isolated us? None of what we did can help Buffy. We were selfish."  
  
Giles spoke up, "At least we know now. Maybe this revelation of her immortality will prove of some use to help her become part of this world again."  
  
Faith chimed in, "If she doesn't die in the next few minutes."  
  
Everyone looked at her and she backed off. Dawn who had been quiet spoke, "So my sister is immortal."  
  
Willow who finally took in the site of Dawn nodded her head, "Yes she is."  
  
Dawn somewhat smiled, "At least now Angel or Spike's immortality can't be a reason for them not to date her." Sarcasm lingered but parts held truth  
  
Angel and Spike chose that moment to walk in. "She'll be okay. She obviously needed a lot of blood."  
  
Willow nodded, "I'm sorry Spike, for not telling you..."  
  
"It's in the past Red, she'll be okay."  
  
Willow nodded again, "I'm sorry to all of you. We shouldn't of done what we did. I was selfish and needed to see."  
  
Xander hugged Willow while Faith actually tried to soothe her, "We all knew that it could of been bad but the truth is we did what we did because we wanted to know a way to help our beloved slayer. If we did it for a good reason how is it selfish?"  
  
Willow and Faith had never really come back to good terms but they hid it well. Willow smiled a small smile at the gesture made by Faith. Angel was about to speak when Wesley came running in. "We need everyone. Dana the slayer is asking to speak to someone about Buffy. She's already broken a few bars to her cage."  
  
Faith hopped off the cage and took charge, "Okay here's the deal. I talk first. Since Buffy ain't here she'll have to connect to the next best. After that the rest of you come in. Bring a tranq gun just in case. Let's move."  
  
No one objected and they all followed Faith out the door and down to the cage where the rogue slayer was kept. The question was if Dana could feel a lot of Buffy's power then how would she react to the intrusion to her mind? This was going to be very violent unless Buffy succeeded in teaching the basics to the insane sayer. 


	12. Creature Of The Night

**A/N -** Okay i am not getting better with my update times and i apologize way beyong my ability. Idea just haven't been flying lately but now they are. I think I'll update quite a few of my stories now. Don't be afraid to yell at me or something if you really want to read it. It's probably motivation. By the way the brackets in Buffy's thoughts signify what's going on outside of her mind. Anyway here's the chapter.  
  
**- Buffy's Medical Room -**  
  
The doctors had cleared out of Buffy's room a long time ago. She was sure to survive obviously but she just needed a lot of blood. Right now Buffy lay still, almost like she was dead. She had covers up to her chest and was connected to one or two machines. This is how Buffy lay when dawn walked in.  
  
Dawn knew she wouldn't be of help to the gang with Dana so she decided that this was the best place to be. She walked over to the bed and sat ont he side chair. When Dawn picked up her sister's hand she was surprised, with how buffy looked she ha;f expected it to be cold as ice. She smiled when the warm sensation was still there. Her sister was still with her. Buffy started flinching as Dawn put her hand down. Dawn smiled as she knew the complaining about being in a hospital would come, that there would be sarcastic jokes of her almost dieing and even more that Buffy smiled when her eyes opened too.  
  
That smile dissappeared from their faces as Gunn and Lorne walked into her room. As Buffy suspected it wasn't a social visit seeing as when lorne spoke his words sounded with problem. "Hello pumpkin."  
  
Buffy sighed and rolled her head as best she could on the pillow, "What's wrong now?"  
  
Lorne and Gunn tried to look stupid until they saw the look on buffy's face. Gunn spoke, "Dana's going nuts, said she wanted to know about you. Since Lorne and I didn't know her well we figured we'd chill with you. Fred and Wesley decided better to go with the rest of them though."  
  
Buffy had been through something very traumatic so obviously they didn't expect her to wear a smile so soon. It left them to wonder if this was even real. She spoke though and they knew this had to be real!  
  
"Just the old gang again. No vampires or demons." She looked at Lorne, "I just meant no evil."  
  
Lorne smiled, "I got it. No offense taken. I'd like to think of myself pretty human except for the green over me."  
  
It brought a smile to everyone in the room. Buffy stared up at Lorne and Gunn after a small pause. "So you two worked together all these years and didn't even know that I knew both of you?"  
  
Lorne and Gunn looked at each other and then at the same time answered, "Not a clue."  
  
Buffy kept staring, "And you worked with Angel. He never said anything?"  
  
A sly smile went to Gunns face, "Oh he talked about you a lot, especially when you died. I just always thought that it couldn't be possible."  
  
Lorne nodded, "Indeed."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Out of all i taught you then what you have been through with Angel you still believe there are things that aren't possible?"  
  
They went silent but it was a good silence. Dawn broke it, "So what did Angel and them all actually do?"  
  
Buffy knew this was coming. She still hated the fact her friends would violate her mind like that. Although her smile was still on her face but inside of her was a wreck just as it always was. She needed out of that room and fast without answering all the questions especially the one Dawn had asked. She didn't know one so she answered as discretely as she knew.  
  
"They went into my mind and saw some things that happened to me. Found out I was immortal. Nothing big."  
  
Dawn was surprised at the lack of emotion she was showing. She knew what happened was big but Buffy would talk nothing of it. Lorne and Gunn on the other hand though weren't as surprised. They knew she wouldn't say a thing until the day came where she couldn't handle it anymore. Lorne could also practically feel the pain radiating off her. Buffy was starting to get kind of awkward in the silence so she hopped off the bed.  
  
"Where are you going Buffy? You're not fully better yet." Dawn insisted  
  
Buffy just answered, "Been bit twice. Heeling gets faster everytime. Plus I need a little action. I'll check on Dana and then go for a long patrol."  
  
Dawn was about to object when lorne cut her off, "We'll come with you to Dana but then you're on your own. I promise."  
  
Buffy looked at him, "Good. Now let's go."  
  
**-Dana's Room-  
**  
Faith and Angel had her pinned against a corner yet again while the others pretty much lay accross the floor. Faith had pinned her hoping that they could talk instead of resorting to tranquilizers but it wasn't looking too good for everytime they had her pinned she managed to get out without listening to reason. This time she elbowed Faith in the face and then kicked Angel in the stomach. Both toppled over to reveal a Spike Kneeling right in front of Dana with a Tranq gun. He was about to shoot when a voice rang from the door and awkwardness spread throughout the room.  
  
"Spike no."  
  
Everyone turned to the slayer that had just enetered. Dana was the first to walk up to her and for the first time she showed her emotions by hugging Buffy. Again buffy just stood there as the room stared at them. When Dana let go she walked back to her cage and locked it. Buffy walked up to her and Started talking.  
  
"Thank you Dana but you can't protect me. The people in the room act on their feelings when it comes to people that are close to them not their instinct. You can't survive in this world until you decide which one you're going to base your actions on."  
  
Dana just nodded, "They hurt you."  
  
Buffy nodded now, "Yea but I'm used to it. You should sleep Dana, it's been a long day."  
  
Dana just walked to her corner that contained a pillow and a blanket and closed her eyes. Buffy watched for a few seconds but then looked around the room at all the faces staring back at her. It hurt her to look at those who think they cared about her. It was then she decided to stop hiding what she was thinking.  
  
She adressed the whole room, "What you guys did was selfish and you know it. Knowing what you know now do you think you can help me?" When she got no answer she continued, "I didn't think so. The plan now goes that we stay until we can rehabilitate Dana then we go back to the way we were living. None of this happened. Now I'm going to go for a early long patrol."  
  
Spike was the only one to speak, "But it's daylight for another hour."  
  
Buffy sighed and looked at both vampires, "Exactly my point."  
  
Then she walked out the door without word. It was quiet until Angel and Spike stood up. Angel looked towards him, "Where do you think she would be?"  
  
Before Spike answered Lorne interrupted, "I think she wants to be alone."  
  
Angel looked at him, "Kind of more concerned about what she'll do when she is alone."  
  
Lorne sighed, "Leave her be. She just can't be around you guys right now. No offense i'm still fond of you all but look what you did. I mean you could of gotten her to sing in front of me somehow and she wouldn't even have known that we were in her mind. You could of taken more time to talk to her, I mean from what i hear these vampires here bring out the emotions in her. I'm pretty sure she would of even started talking to Dana. She's right when she said you were selfish and wanted to know. Now it's your turn to respect her wishes finally."  
  
With that Lorne and gunn stalked out of the room leaving them with surprised faces all around. Again Angel just looked at Spike, "At sunrise we look."  
  
Spike just nodded and looked back at Angel, "You know green man was right. We should of tried something else first."  
  
Angel shook his head, "No time for regrets."  
  
"Whatever you say daddy." Spike said with a smirk that Angel only glared at  
  
Angel ignored it and looked to the room, "Well i think we could all use some sleep and when we wake up we'll take the next coarse of action."  
  
The room just nodded and walked out of the room leaving Spike, Angel and Wesley behind. Wesley looked to the vampires, "She'll be okay. When was the last time you guys were around and she didn't make it?"  
  
He didn't wait for an answer before leaving. Angel and Spike just stared at each other, "This is going to be harder then usual isn't it Angel?"  
  
Angel just nodded, "Oh yea."

**-In Front Of Hemrey High School-**  
  
It was almost sunset as Buffy approached her old high school. She stared at it like it was a book she was studying. Thoughts just ran threw her mind...  
  
Buffy's thoughts I haven't been back here in almost 4 years. To look at something that had the most impact on you changes your thinking. If I hadn't burned down this gym, If I had a better plan and only if I knew then what i know now I wouldn't be where i am now. I wouldn't of gone to Sunnydale, My parents would still be together and most of all I would still be me. I wouldn't have to worry about the world all the time. This slayer gig only caused me to grow up, to realize reality and being a teenager then I didn't want to realize reality. To meet everyone i did in Sunnydale, to fall in love that was a teenager but they were slowly left out of my life and decisions. I once told Giles that everything in my life just get's stripped away. Angel doesn't know i remember but I do, that day he was human....He told me that we belonged to the world and never to each other. I guess i can't belong to anyone. I can even feel them coming. I should of figured. The sun is almost down of course they would come running.  
End buffy's thoughts  
  
She stopped staring at the old school especially the gym and started walking. She made it to the other place she spent most of her life in just as the sun set. She was walking around the cemetary as she heard a rustling in the bushes. She just stopped and sat on the bench trying to look innocent. When the vampire jumped out she didn't even flinch but started to taunt.  
  
"Look I had a really bad day and I need a little bit of a work out. Do you think you can handle that? Because i can just stake you and look for someone else."  
  
As soon as she was done talking the vampire lept for her. She moved so he landed on the other side of the bench.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes to the work out then!"  
  
The vamp easily got up and attacked again this time connecting his fist with her jaw. Their fight ensued.  
  
Buffy's Thoughts I could of taken him out ages ago so why am I still wrestling with him like it's a life and death situation? (Then she remembered the night in the alley when Spike was talking about a death wish and one good day) So maybe he wants his one good day as much as Spike did. Or maybe I want mine. If all i ever do is dance and now I have to do it forever then how do I make the music stop? (The vampire flipped her so she was on her back and he was no straddling her leaning in for the kill) Maybe this can be it. I'll just close my eyes, no more fighting and it will al be over.  
End buffy's thoughts  
  
Without warning the vampire was throw off her and dusted. Buffy still lying there heard the vamp scream. She knew without thinking who it was that had saved her once again.  
  
Without opening her eyes or standing up she said their names, "Angel and Spike. Why am I not surprised to see you here?"  
  
She finally opened her eyes and jumped to a standing poisition. When she did she stood staring to the eyes of exactly who she thought she would be. Spike and Angel... They were looking at her in almost fury though. Spike just expressed it, "What the hell was that? You never stop fighting even if you're the one losing."  
  
Buffy too expressed some of her anger, "You especially would know that wouldn't you Spike?"  
  
He knew exactly what she was talking about, "And you still fought back."  
  
Buffy wasn't expecting him to speak again, "Yea well I shouldn't of had to fight you off Spike."  
  
Angel finally piped in, "What are you two talking about?"  
  
Spike actually looked scared for a few seconds so buffy answered, "Seeing as you two are such good friends now I don't really want to ruin it by bringing up bad memories."  
  
Angel just blew it off knowing if she wanted to say it she would eventually and if not it would be easy to get out of Spike. "We're not good friends."  
  
Spike just agreed, "You actually think us two could ever be more then people who both need to save the world?"  
  
"Hey if a witch and a vampire can be friends, if an empath demon and a slayer can be friends and if a vampire and a slayer can be lovers why can't two souled vampires be friends huh?"  
  
It was quiet again but like always Spike broke it, "So losing your touch with the vampires huh slayer?"  
  
"Yea well just need to train more. I ain't getting any older." Buffy said as she started walking knowing the vampires would follow her  
  
"And I thought I was the one using that line in our relationship." Angel spoke  
  
Buffy flinched at the word relationship but hid it, "If we had one maybe."  
  
Angel flinched to but kept walking. Spike again started the new conversation, "So why are we out here when you could be helping the little psych 101 case?"  
  
Buffy turned around and stopped him, "She's not psycho. She needs to be alone. Plus I always patrol, it's what i do. Why are you so anxious to get rid of me?"  
  
"Oh I'd never be anxious to get rid of you luv. Except when i was evil but that doesn't count." SPike assured her  
  
Buffy went and sat on another bench as Angel and SPike took a seat on either side of her, "It was so much simpler wasn't it?"  
  
Spike and Angel just looked at her, "Not following here pet."  
  
"When you're evil. It's just so much more simple. What was it you said to me once Angel, "No conscience, no remorse... It's an easy way to live.'"  
  
Angel remembered that night all too well. The first time he staked Darla. Since Angel couldn't seem to talk Spike did, "Yea but a lot of people start to hate you. Being cruel brings enemies."  
  
"Like me." They were quiet and let her finish, "That night when you were talking to me and I was drunk you said I was a creature of the night like you and now I finally see it."  
  
Angel gave Spike a 'I'll kill you later look' as he tried to assure Buffy otherwise, "You're not a creature Buffy. You belong in the sun and with a afmily and...."  
  
"I know I know, every reason you decided to leave me but I finally realize Spike was right. It's how I'm destined to live forever. I finally know what it feels like and now all I need is fangs and a desire to drink blood and we'll be a little family."  
  
Spike and Angel looked down in pain knowing she was probably right. Their heads shot back up though when Buffy's did just in time to se a puff of smoke in front of them. The vampires were phazed but buffy just stood up to their new comers.  
  
"About time you came to check up on me. How'd I know you'd come when i was alone witht hem?"  
  
The blonde one on front of Buffy just hit her and walked up to the vampires. The brunette followed her also. Buffy just stood there and watched as they spoke to their old lovers.  
  
"Look, she thinks they'll be family..." The brunette whispered as she swayed  
  
Spike and Angel stared forward at the two woman in front of them and both at the same time...  
  
"Darla!"  
  
"Drusilla!" 


	13. Reason

**A/N -** _I haven't had many ideas for this lately but i think i do now so hopefully the updates will come quicker now! Please review, they make me want to update faster!_

**-Wolfram and Hart-**

Wesley, Gunn and Lorne were sitting around the enormous kitchen for none of them could sleep on a night like this. Coffee was all around while small conversation was made. Since Wesley was the only one in the room who didn't know Buffy in L.A he started the conversation.

"So you've both known buffy from L.A?"

Gunn nodded, "Yea, I was friends with her since she was like 6."

"Me and the buffster met when she just started being the slayer. I was just an information contact but then we grew as friends. Beautiful time."

Wesley nodded, "So none of you even knew that she was the one Angel was always talking about?"

Gunn started, "Well after she came back from being dead we never really heard her name a lot so I kind of forgot or never really thought about it."

Lorne nodded, "Exactly."

Wesley smiled, "Big reunion huh?"

Lorne smiled, "Oh yea, makes me think of what she used to be like. She hasn't sung for me in almost 8 years. She has an amazing voice and so much behind her words."

Gunn nodded, "So true. I used to walk into her room and she would be singing into a hair brush. Singing may be her strong point but dancing sure as hell wasn't."

Lorne glanced at gunn, "She ever tell you how much she wanted to perform?"

Gunn nodded, "She wanted to do so much...I can't believe she got pulled into this world."

Wesley finally realized at that moment just what being a slayer was and told himself he would do anything to try and make it better. "Maybe she still can." Everyone was confused.

Lorne expressed it, "Uh Wes I don't exactly know how she can."

Wesley explained, "Well there are more then two slayers now plus we own a company that holds more then half the money in the world. We could open a club and she could sing. We could make it like Caritas but protected by W&H."

Lorne jumped with giddy, "I never thought of that until now. Hell even if she doesn't wanna sing I'm gonna do it! Thanks Wes."

Wesley nodded and Lorne started to go. "Where are you going?"

Lorne smiled and started to hum, "I have to get started on this new club."

With that lorne left and Gunn smiled at Wesley, "You have awaken the dancing demon Wesley."

Wesley smiled and sipped his tea, "Yea, well...At least him and Buffy will be somewhat happy."

Gunn smiled, "Buffy will be happy believe me. Just warn Lorne not to tell her so it can be a surprise."

Wesley nodded and Gunn stood, "I think I'm gonna g try and sleep. I have a feeling the next few days are going to be soap opera madness."

Wesley nodded and said bye. He just sat there though. There was no way he was going to sleep, just too much to think about.

**-Cemetary-**

It was silent as Darla and Drusilla circled the vampires. Buffy finally stood though and stared at them, "What's witht he wait? I figured you two would of been here as soon as I got here."

Darla stopped circling and stared at her, "We got delayed. You know with us being worshipped in hell for what we did to you there's been a lot of functions and torture sessions. It was just so hard to get away."

Drusilla jumped in joy as she clapped her hands, "Can you feel it mommy? The pain radiates off her like sunshine."

Darla smiled and turned to Angel and Spike. She smiled at Angel, "Well what do you think of our masterpiece?"

Angel had to use every bit of self control in him not to lunge at his ex lover. He had to play it cool or else this could only end badly, "It just screams of Darla and Drusilla."

Drusilla smiled and walked to Angel, "Are you proud? Of course not...You love her, a disgusting nature. Daddy's been bad."

Darla laughed, "Don't worry Dru, Buffy here will soon be out of their lives. After the little girl is saved she will be gone...from everyone."

Buffy finally walked over, "Look you came, you saw, you laughed at my pain now leave. Go back to your hell."

Drusilla walked in front of her, "You dare speak to us in this way?"

Buffy smiled, "Hell i'd do more if you two wouldn't dissappear everytime I even tried to hit you."

Darla walked to where Drusilla was so she was directly in front of Buffy. "Even if we went slayer we'll always be around. We'll be those whispering voices in your head."

Buffy sighed, "Whatever. Just leave."

Drusilla walked over to Spike, "She's strong Spike. I see why you never let her go. But just like my little dollies she will break...shatter like glass."

Spike stared his sire in the eyes, "Yes but broken things can be fixed Dru."

Dru looked mad at his insolence and slapped him. He only laughed as she spoke again, "I don't know why she still lingers Spike. She doesn't love you, she never has. I do...I did...I always will. We were rulers of this world Spike, I was a princess but then you left me for her. I don't understand."

Spike had a sly smile on his face, "You never understand Dru and you don't need to. I think I have had to explain my love for her enough for one lifetime."

Darla pushed Drusilla out of the way before she could react and started yelling at Spike, "It's not love Spike! You've always thought every woman you met was love but we know different. You've always been known for your obsession with slayers and that's all this is. You don't love her, you just couldn't beet her so now you're with her."

Spike laughed a little bit, "Oh Darla, always trying to tell me what to do. Get over it blondie, I think I have my own life now."

Darla stood speechless until she looked behind her to see Buffy starting to walk away. "Don't go now Buffy, we're just getting started."

Buffy stopped and turned around, "Well I just thought you two might want your own little reunion."

Darla started circling only Angel, "See she'll always leave Angel. She'll never be yours or Spike's or anyones. She won't be there for you in the end...Hell she won't even be there for herself in the end."

Buffy walked over to darla and before she could disappear Buffy kicked her in the back and sent her flying. Darla stood with anger mounted in her eyes and Drusilla went for buffy but she moved and Drusilla went flying into the ground. Darla spoke first, "You're gonna pay for..."

"I'm already paying. Now leave Darla. You've done enough."

Darla and Drusilla stood on either side of Buffy and Drusilla spoke. "Our bodies will be gone Buffy but we're always in your head. We're inside of you...the voices Buffy..."

As Drusilla spoke the vampires started to dissappear and Buffy started screaming. Drusilla's voice could only be heard by Buffy now, like they were in only her head. Neither Spike or Angel could understand why Buffy was on her knees screaming.

"No no no, get out of my head."

They ran to her side the instant their sires were gone. It was truly an intense night and it was still happening. Buffy fell to a point where she was lying on the ground when everything was finally silent in her head. She just laid there for a few minutes, enjoying the peaceful sound. Then the voices of Angel and Spike popped into her head and reality was upon her again.

"Buffy, come back to us Buffy." "Come on Slayer, don't listen to them."

Buffy sat up and shook her head, "I can't believe you guys spent 200 years with those two."

Both vampires smiled as all three of them stood. Buffy was awaiting the questions that would be eventually asked. Of course it was Spike who started it, "So how come they get to come in and out of hell?"

Buffy smiled, "Come on with how much they are worshipped for thier evilness...They can do whatever the hell they want to do."

Angel looked at her, "Is that why i could come back?"

"No that was because the first evil neeed you back. It knew the whole time that I would stop you that day and that I would play right into it's hands last year and it knew that I would take your place. Smart thing evil is. You couldn't come back on your own because you had a soul while in hell. You're either worshiped or hated Angel."

Angel smiled, "Well you get used it."

Buffy nodded and looked around, "Well i set out for a patrol I mine as well do one. You guys can go back."

Before she could start walking Spike stopped her, "That's it? You're just going to come here, not tell us you're immortal, not tell us you were expecting our sires, not tell us anything you're feeling and then walk away like it's just another saturday night in L.A?"

Buffy sighed in anger, "Yea that was my plan. See my life is none of your guys' business anymore. When I'm done with Dana then I'm going to leave and we'll go back to our little way of not speaking to each other because we think it's too painful okay."

"No Not okay. Who's idea was it that we don't speak huh?" Angel spoke for Spike

"YOURS! Angel you made it clear the day you left on graduation that we weren't to talk a lot again and Spike here didn't even tell me he was back. I had to find out in the middle of a breakdown."

The vampires were speechless until Angel spoke, "Look Buffy...I didn't mean for it to seem like I never wanted to talk to you again."

Buffy sighed yet again, "I'm not lookin for apologies Angel. It happened...we'll get over it."

Spike just yelled, "STOP IT!"

"Stop what?"

"This isn't you Buffy. Even after you came back from being dead you weren't like this...Not to me. What happened to finding something that makes you feel real?"

"It's gone Spike. I'm here for one reason and one reason only. I belong to the world and to nothing else. I was never meant to have my friends...my family...any of my dreams. I'm here to save the world for all eternity. I don't know how you guys do it."

Angel walked a little closer to her, "You get used to it. You realize you can do both eventually."

"Hope eventually comes soon then. In the mean time though, I'm going to go patrol like I always do. Tell LorneI want to see him tomorrow."

Angel spoke now, "Buffy, we're coming with you."

"No you're not."

Spike chimed in, "You really think you could stop us both?"

Buffy smiled, "The best part of thinking you're just a tool used to only save the world is you train more then you ever have. Believe me SPike I'm in the best shape of my life...and I could take you both in a matter of minutes."

Angel and SPike smiled, "You want to how us that pet?"

Buffy just stood with a hardened look upon her face now, "Not my fault if you both end up uncouncous."

She took off her jacket and threw it to the side as Angel stared at her, "We'll live."

Buffy just shrugged and watched as Spike and Angel glanced at each other and then back to her. There was a silence before the first punch was finally thrown.


	14. Meeting Adjurned

**-Wolfram And Hart - Next morning-**

Buffy awoke with a few bruises and cuts but she would heal, she knew she would. It was a very fulfilling night for her as she recalled the end result of Angel and Spike limping back to the firm. Buffy sighed and stood walking to the bathroom of her room. She had no plans for the day but to avoid everyone and work with Dana, more like a plan for her life. Now all she had to do was make it to Dana without dying.

Angel got out of his bed at about 10:00 am and was still pretty stiff. He knew he was asking for the beeting he got last night the minute he and Spike challenged buffy. He wasn't ashamed that they lost to her but was relieved she was finally able to let a little emotion out like that, now if only they could of done that before the big intrusion on her mind. Angel shook the thoughts out of his mind as he stood and made his way tot he bathroom for his shower. he stood in front of the mirror with nothing staring back at him as he planned his day. He knew Buffy would avoid him all day but he also knew he couldn't let her. He took off his shirt and started his day with his morning shower hoping it would soothe a little bit of the aching, bruised and bleeding places on him.

Spike didn't get up that morning until about 11:00 am and didn't fancy actually getting out of his bed. Him out of Angel and Buffy was the most beet up. His violent nature always got him hurt. He was a little pissed they didn't win seeing as it was the all famous Angel and Spike against one slayer. He made the biggest mistake of underestimating buffy yet again. He too knew she would be avoiding everyone which is what made him hop out of his bed and walk to the bathroom. He stayed at the firm that night so he was still in the building and had an amazing washroom just like everyone else. He smiled at it before he hopped into the shower.

Lorne was already humming a tune while practically skipping down the hallway by noon carrying a few blueprints under his arm. He was headed for Angel's office and then to Buffy's room. He got the message last night that she wanted to see him today and he couldn't imagine why but knew he would do anything for her right now. So he continued his way to Angel's office for the signing of the documents for the opening of his new club. He knew Angel would let him do this because it would also be benificial in ways for him too.

Wesley was already up also and working in his office. He didn't expect anyone to walk into his office so he was surprised to find Giles at his doorway.

Wesley jumped a little, "Rupert. How have you been?"

Giles smiled, "Been better. And you?"

Wesley sat down in his chair, "Things are certainly crazy."

Giles nodded and took a sip of his tea. "They really are."

There was a small silence until Wesley asked his question, "Can I help you with anything?"

Giles nodded, "Actually yes. I was hoping to talk to you before everyone was up and we had a big Californian hero meeting."

Wesley nodded, "Come in then."

Giles moved toward another chair in Wesley's office and sat down. "Thank you."

Wesley smiled and moved his books out of the way. "So what does Giles need to know that he doesn't already?"

Giles smiled, "I need to know that you'll be here for Buffy."

Wesley looked extremely confused, "Pardon?"

Giles sighed, put his cup down and took off his glasses to clean them. When he was done he finally spoke, "I'm...sick. I hate to add to our problems increasing here in L.A but I need a favor Wesley." He was listening extremely closely now "I've been sick for almost six months now and I've hidden it well but I feel it's getting worse."

"What is it Rupert?"

Giles was hesitant, "A type of brain tumor."

Wesley looked extremely worried, "You haven't told Buffy?"

Giles shook his head, "Her mother died of the same thing and I didn't want to worry her."

Wesley nodded with understanding, "I am sorry. What do you wish me to do?"

Giles sighed, "Willow is doing amazingly wih magic and being a watcher herself but no one knows the demon world like an actual watcher. I'm losing and it won't be long now. I need you to be here for Buffy and the rest of my family."

Wesley was touched and saddened, "You know, we have the resources to cure you within a matter of minutes."

Giles shook his head, "No I don't think so. It is time Wesley and I've done everything I could but this is something that is going to happen."

Wesley nodded, "You know I'll be here. My question is will buffy let me?"

Giles smiled, "She will probably think of you as a replacement at first but we know she'll be fine in the end."

Wesley nodded, "You should tell them."

"I will. I imagine they will be quite mad if I die and they are not informed."

Wesley looked down, "You and I have never liked each other at all so I imagine how hard this was for you. I wish the best for you even though I am flattered."

Giles nodded, "Thank you Wesley."

It was then they heard a noise at the doorway. It was of Xander kicking the side of it. Giles or Wesley didn't even have a chance to explain before Xander blew up, "You were going to wait until you were dead to tell us huh? I can't believe you."

Giles stood up, "Xander please."

Xander started pacing the room, "What?"

Wesley piped in on behalf of Giles, "Xander, he was just being careful and waiting for the right time."

Giles nodded, "I was going to tell you all very soon."

Xander calmed down a little bit, "Like in the hospital maybe? It's you Giles, you can't die. You're always going to be here and we're always going to make fun of you for being here."

Giles smiled a small smile, "Xander, I know this is hard to take in but I need to tell everyone all at once. I'm not ready to do that now."

Xander nodded in sympathy, "Be ready soon because I can't keep this secret very long."

With that he was gone and the watchers sat back down. Giles stared at Wesley, "Looks like the right time is sooner then I thought." Wesley just nodded and they sat with sympathy.

Lorne was finally at Angel's doors and without a knock walked in. Angel was just putting on a shirt when he did enter so they were both unphased. Angel spoke first, "What can I do for you Lorne?"

Lorne smiled and walked to his desk,"Well seeing as you're the boss I just need you to sign a few papers and oh say a lease."

Angel looked confused and stared at Lorne, "A lease?"

Lorne nodded and laid the papers out on Angel's desk, "Yes, see well I've tried to help all i can and I love it and I'll still work with you but I need to do what i came here to do Angel. Right now seems like the best time do it too and..."

Angel sighed, "What is it Lorne?"

Lorne smiled, "I want to open the club again."

Angel looked a little unconvinced, "I don't know Lorne, I mean now? Usually your place just get's blown up or wrecked after you fix it."

Lorne smiled yet again, "That's kind of your fault but not the point. I just got reminded last night and remembered how much i liked having the club. We could use the history as like a comfort thing and when demons sing i could tell you and I know a lot of the employees will hang out there. Big business and defenitely a lot of info. Please Angel."

Angel smiled but shook his head, "I still don't know Lorne."

Lorne sat hard down on a hair in front of Angel, "Okay look, I didn't want to play this card but you led me no choice."

Angel looked intrigued, "What card?"

Lorne lent his head in towards Angel, "Have you ever heard Buffy sing?"

Angel was taken back but answered, "No. Why?"

Lorne laughed an ironic laugh, "You guys are like soul mates and she never told you how much she wanted to sing or skate? Wow you two really need to work on your talking skills."

Angel shot his head up in a defensive state, "Hey we did talk when she needed to and I did know about the skating thing. When i took her Spike had her attacked and it was ruined."

Lorne nodded, "But if you just heard her sing Angel. This could be her chance to try again, to see it all isn't worthless like she thinks it is now."

Angel sat back and pondered the thought, "Fine Lorne. But if this doesn't play out I have no choice but to shut it down...or to wreck it."

Lorne smiled and handed Angel the papers, "Thanks a bunch Angelcakes."

He was done signing them in no time and watched as Lorne walked to the door. He stopped before exiting, "So when's the big awkward meeting?"

Angel smiled, "When everyone get's here."

At that moment Xander walked by Lorne, "Hey you're the demon that knew buffy."

Lorne bowed, "Famous i am."

Xander nodded, "Yea seeing as you're famous why are you hanging around deadboy over here?"

Angel sighed in annoyance and lorne looked at Xander, "You don't love her too do you?"

Angel smiled as he stared into Xander when he answered, "I used to, big pining thing right up until I met Anya. Now Buffy's like my second sister. I think she's a lesbian like Willow."

Angel had no time to react because Willow walked up to Xander and slugged him in the shoulder, "What did you say about Buffy...and me?"

"That you two are lesbians."

Willow smiled and nodded, "That we are. I mean after Spike left she decided men suck too."

Angel couldn't comprehend the conversation as a joke until lorne started laughing, "Our little Buffy a lesbian, i don't think so. She's always been ruled by men."

Xander smiled, "Ooo do tell. I want to hear dirty secrets about buffy before Sunnydale."

Before Lorne could open his mouth buffy walked into Angel's office and glanced at everybody, "Since I'm ruled by men it seems kind of ironic that i'm the slayer huh? You know only woman thing."

Willow smiled, "I should of been the slayer and you could be the witch."

Buffy didn't smile at all so it became a little obvious she was still cold from their actions on helping her. She only replied, "But then i would of gone evil instead of sleeping with Spike. How could i choose been two hells?"

Willow didn't have time to look down or feel sorry because that's when Spike waltzed into the room with a little bit of a limp, "I didn't think it was too bad."

Buffy smiled, "You wouldn't seeing as you wanted it and I didn't."

Spike just smirked, "That's not what you said most of the time."

Buffy shot him a glare, "It's the last time that counts Spike."

As Spike looked down Angel stood up, "Okay calm down guys."

He limped around the table to lean on the front of it and buffy finally saw the shape they were in and smiled, "You two don't look so good, maybe we don't have to do this big meeting thing now."

Spike walked over to her and patted her hard on her right shoulder causing her to wince and double over a little bit, "That's okay buffy. If you can do it we can do it."

Buffy stood back up but didn't reply as Willow did, "So I take it something happened last night?"

Angel looked around, "We tripped over each other down some stairs."

Fred walked into the room finally, "Which is code for he got beet up."

Xander smiled, "Yay buffy kicked both their asses in one night. Should of been there to see that."

Spike glared at Xander, "We beet her up too you know."

Xander looked at buffy, "Maybe you should beet them up again. Especially Spike. Better yet, put the chip back in and beet him up so i can help."

Buffy smirked at Spike, "I like it when i win fairly."

Spike scoffed, "I let you win."

Angel smiled, "Sure you did Spike."

Spike glared at Angel now, "Like you did any better."

Everyone went on arguing about it until Wesley and Giles interrupted at the door. Wesley yelled, "Calm down children. We have work to do."

Everyone but buffy and Xander smiled embarassed. Xander sarcastically smiled, "That's right. We better get used to listening to him right Giles?"

Wesley looked away a little embarassed and a little offended. Giles stared at Xander for the comment and then at buffy who looked confused, "What's he talking about giles?"

Giles shrugged, "No idea."

Buffy sighed, "I share my secrets, you share yours."

Giles just stared down to the ground and when he looked back up he couldn't bare to say the truth so he avoided it, "In all fairness you didn't share."

Buffy smiled, "Oh yea, i guess we'll just have to violate your mind and run around in it to find the answer."

Giles looked a little defensive while the rest of the room turned into a little awkward silence. Giles started to speak, "Buffy..."

Buffy sighed and interrupted, "Can we get on with the damn meeting so I can go and work on getting out of here?"

Most of the people in the room looked down in a little bit of pain or guilt but fred. She finally spoke the words she's been meaning to say. "If you want to leave then leave. It's not like a psycho slayer needs help from another one."

Faces of shock and surprise spread through out the room now. Buffy's on the other hand was smiling, "You think you could help her? You think you could teach her how to be a slayer because you're the smart one? I'd be glad to leave but i know if i did she would never get better."

Fred continued to defend herself, "What because you're the slayer? The superior act is way over due because if you haven't noticed there's a few more slayers in the world."

Everyone from Sunnydale with the exception of Spike felt how close this was to the speech Anya gave to her the night Dawn kicked her out of the house. Buffy obviously did with how she reacted. "Now you're going to give me a superior speech? How old is that one? What I finally realized is I am better. I am the strongest, longest living slayer alive and I finally see it. Since i can see you can't handle me being around your little world and I don't fancy being kicked out of a room twice in two years I'm gonna take off. Tell Faith when she arrives she can have it all again. Maybe I'll see you all around in a few years."

Buffy moved for the door as Fred kind of hung her head in guilt or maybe hiding herself from the accusing looks she was getting. Giles and Wesley still stood in the doorway so when she go there she expected a no don't go speech but they didn't give it to her. It was the vampires following her that started. Spike yelled first, "Come on buffy. You don't want to leave."

Buffy looked over her shoulder, "How do you know? I'm feeling a little betrayed and uncomfortable and you guys can take care of yourselves so I'll see you in a few years. I hope your little fred friend knows what she's talking about with the slayer because if she doesn't get better she could be dangerous and I'd hate to come back here."

Angel answered next which stopped her again. "Stop with the god damn attitude. This little show is great buffy but we both know you want to be here, even if it is only for Dana."

Buffy smiled, "Here i thought fred said she could handle it."

Angel glanced back at fred who was still staring down and avoiding glances and then he stared back at buffy. Spike was staring intently at buffy too waiting to stop the next move she made. he didn't have to because a sigh came from her mouth which signaled the arrival of Andrew, Faith, Robin, Dawn and gunn. They stood frozen in a sudden silence by the watchers at the door.

Dawn was first to speak, "What's going on?"

Buffy who was closest to Dawn smiled at her, "Well instead of you throwing me out of the house fred here is kicking me out of L.A. and the vampires here won't let me go."

Dawn looked at fred and glared. She knew there was a reason to be careful of her but there was time for anger later. She had to keep buffy here or with her at least. "Well okay then. We'll just take Dana back with us, she's stable enough."

Buffy shook her head, "I'm thinking about taking off for a while. Seeing the world."

Dawn shook her head, "You can't just keep coming in and out of my life like this."

Buffy looked at the Sunnydale group behind her, "Well that's not my fault."

Dawn was almost crying, "Now is! You don't have to go out of my life right now. We can go back to Italy and you can make fun of me for dating Jack."

Buffy sighed, "I'm glad you still have hope for a normal life Dawn because i sure as hell don't. You're 18 now and you have a family around you. i think you can go back to Italy and date jack without me making fun."

Dawn was in tears and Xander finally spoke, "That's it huh? You're just going to take off again? Looks like you can take the girl out of the runaway but you can't take the runaway out of the girl. When things get hard you bail Buffy."

Buffy was suddenly defensive and in seconds was directly in Xander's face. "Well you try sending the only man you've ever loved to hell, or you try deciding to kill your sister or not, maybe you can try coming back from heaven, maybe you can even try going to hell and then you can try being immortal with all the feelings I have and then you tell me if you'd want to stay in the same place."

Willow was with Xander now, "We don't need to buffy because we were under the impression you'd talk to us about it."

Buffy sighed and shook her head, "You guys have never understood what it's like have you? Every minute of every day since i was 16 I've been alone. Describing the feeling each time I start a fight with a vampire or survive an apocolypse is indescribable. the only reason I didn't turn out like faith is because i saw the way you all treated her. I have that inside of me too and none of you understand that. I'm just another creature of the night, (She turned to Spike) isn't that right Spike?"

Some glances turned to him as he met the slayer's eyes. "When i said those things to you..."

"You were right. I'm just another soulless vampire who doesn't like blood and barely goes out in the day. I may as well be a creature physically alone."

Faith finally let go of Robin's hand and walked up to buffy, "You know that line you were talking about? You're pretty close to crossing it."

Buffy smiled, "No I'm not. I am so far on the right side that I can't be around people I love and fight."

Fred finally spoke again, "You need to stay. Dana won't be okay and it looks like everybody needs you."

Buffy smiled a little suspiciously, "Are you taking mood pills or something?"

Fred sighed, "I'm just having a day and deep down you know if you don't stay things could get pretty bad."

Buffy stared into this girl's eyes and somehow knew she was right. buffy looked around the room and then stopped at Dawn, "When this is done I'll go back to Italy with you but I won't stay, not for long."

Dawn was pretty much in tears as buffy stomped through the watchers and out the doors. Angel looked at Lorne, "I think that was your awkward meeting."

Lorne nodded and looked at fred, "What's going sweetie pie?"

Fred just shook her head, "Nothing." She then stomped out of the room exactly like Buffy did.

Robin looked around the room, "Drama just follows this group everywhere. We didn't even have a meeting."

Faith looked up at him, "A little more respectful of the awkward silence."

Robin looked down at her, "I thought breaking the silence is what's suppossed to happen."

"It's not that you spoke, it's what you said. It's not our fault things just never stop happening."

Robin sighed, "We're not having the same fight again."

Faith sighed next, "Looks like we are since you keep doing it."

Robin started to walk out the door, "You know what faith, when you want to actually talk and not beg for me to change I'll be in the room packing."

Faith was completely surprised, "Packing for what?"

Robin looked down, "I have a teaching request in Cleveland. Not surprisingly on a hell mouth and I think I'm going to take it."

Faith was completely shocked, "You weren't going to say anything to me?"

Robin looked down and then back up at her, "Well I wasn't going to go until i realized that me and you just don't work. It just...won't."

Faith glanced behind her at every face staring at her and glared at Spike's who was smiling. When she did look back at Robin he was staring at the floor, "Let's go talk about this in the room."

He didn't not or agree just left towards the room. Faith followed leaving Andrew, Dawn, Xander, Willow, Giles, Wesley, gunn, Fred, Angel and Spike in silence. This was until Andrew did finally speak, "Okay I think I have been pretty quiet but I'm talking now. So what was the meeting suppossed to be about?"

Angel cleared his throat, "What was going to happen with Dana."

Andrew nodded, "At least it was very argumentitively discussed."

Xander sighed and looked at him, "Andrew do you know that if you, Warren and Jonathon hadn't decided to be pains in our asses that year we would all be so much more happier."

Andrew looked down and actually thought about it. When he thought thouroughly he finally spoke again, "See that's not true because sure tara would be alive, You guys wouldn't know about Spike and Anya, Willow wouldn't of ended the world and Buffy wouldn't of had to go to Spike so much but Buffy would be dead."

Xander shook his head, "No because Warren wouldn't of shot her."

Andrew nodded and then got defensive, "You can't blame your life on me Xander. None of that was actually me..."

Willow sighed, "Yes it was Andrew."

Andrew sighed, "You know what I don't have to take this. I think ia m going to tracel with buffy after this."

Willow half smiled, "Make sure she doesn't stake you then because she's in a place where she probably would."

Andrew looked mad and moved towards the door, "I'm never appreciated. I'm going to go talk to the nice people."

Everyone watched as he left. Lorne was the next one to start speaking, "Well i guess I can kiss that meeting with her goodbye."

Dawn spoke up, "I'm not much in a group mood. I'll be in my room if i'm needed for anything."

Xander smiled at her, "Buffy will be okay Dawnie. You see those two vampires just standing arund will make sure of that. They've always made sure she was okay."

Dawn smiled back at Xander, "Isn't it ironic how she depends more on those two vampires then the people who are actually with her everyday and through everything?"

Xander looked over at Angel and then Spike and then back at Dawn, "It's not so ironic. They understand her more then anyone in this world can. There's always jealousy but at least she's being helped."

Dawn nodded and with one last hug from Xander she walked up to her room. Willow turned to Xander, "You want to go for coffee?"

Xander smiled and nodded, "Just like old times."

Then those two exited the room. giles turned to Wesley, "Are you sure you can watch them all when i leave?"

Wesley couldn't smile, "I don't think they'll all be together for me to watch but I will try."

Giles sighed, "God what I'd give to be back in England with a book in front of the fire."

Wesley nodded, "Nostalgic?"

Giles nodded, "I heard you had a book that turns into any book."

Wesley smiled, "I do."

"May I?"

Wesley nodded, "Of course."

Then it was thos two who exited the room. Slowly the occupants of the room became smaller and when lorne spoke it was no difference. he turned to Gunn, "I need you help with something. Just a little surprise."

Gunn looked a little wierded out and unsure, "What si it?"

"You'll see. Just come with me."

Gunn nodded and looked to the last two vamires, "Good luck guys."

Soon they were gone leaving only the ensouled vampires in the room. Angel looked over to Spike, "Did that feel like it happened all too quickly to you?"

"Yea like an old movie."

Angel nodded and looked at the door, "What do you supposse we do?"

Spike sighed, "I don't know." There was a pause before he continued. "It's not like we should feel pressure or anything because everyone thinks we can make her all better in a matter of hours."

Angel nodded, "If only we could."

Spike stared at Angel for a few minutes before leaning back on the desk, "You think she should go, don't you?"

Angel took a deep breath in, "Sometimes leaving is the best option. Maybe she'll be ready in a few years to finally talk about it."

"Spike scoffed, "I figured you of all people would say that."

"What the hell is that suppossed to mean?"

"I think we both know what it means."

Angel looked mad, "I had good reasons for leaving her so don't stand there and act like you were any better."

Spike smiled, "I stayed when she wanted me gone, then I stayed when she wanted me there and the only way she got rid of my was because i had to die."

Angel shook his head in anger, "Well then what do you supposse we do Spike?"

Spike started pacing, "Well we haven't gotten to her at all in front of Dana, or when we're together or in a giant group so maybe a one on one approach would be better. She opens up better when she thinks no ones listening and it always seemed to work for me."

Angel hated to admit it but he was right. "Fine, we'll do it your way."

Spike smiled, "I'll talk to her first."

Angel stood up defensively, "Why you?"

"Because peaches, wheather you like it or not you have an actual business to run which you should start doing. i bet your files are piling right up."

Before Angel could even yell back at him Spike was out the door ins earch of Buffy. So Angel did the only thing he could do, exactly what Spike said. He went to his desk and ran the law firm he was suppossed to be running. He sighed as he opened the first possible case already on his desk. It was hard to concentrate when in every room you went to there was some sort of problem or fight going on. He shook his head at the though, 'There is always drama!'


	15. Leaving and Spike Talk

**_A/N -_** _I know the three slayers haven't been mentioned until this chapter. My BAd! Anyway I thought I would take this time to say thanks for the few reviews. I think the story should end pretty soon, maybe like 6 or 7 more chapters but don't quote me. I edited the beginning chapters if you want to read them again because now the spelling is so much better. Anyway thanks and I hope the story doesn't suck!_

**-Fred's lab-**

She ran to the first place she could think of. Fred didn't want to explain her actions or even talk about them to anyone. Honestly she didn't know why she said what she did. Obviously it was the wrong thing yet it's what she felt. She kept thinking everyone in that room hated her. I mean sure Fred was jealous but she knew on some level there were other ways to handle it besides kick her out of the city. From what she hears it was already done to her before.

Her thinking was interrupted when the lab doors opened. She sighed knowing it was someone who was defenitely going to talk to her. She turned around from leaning on a lab bench only to see Dawn. Fred didn't think she could feel any worse with the look in Dawn's eyes.

Dawn walked up to her slowly, "I'm not here to talk to you or lecture you. I know you probably have some problem with Buffy coming into your city and occupying your boys but just know that wheather you like it or not she's always going to be in their life."

Fred tried to speak, "Dawn, I'm really sorr..."

Dawn shook her head, "I'm not looking for an apology either. I mean I've kicked my sister out of the house because she was about to make a bad decision that actually turned out to be the right one. I'm just saying you had your reason but you better get over them because you talk to her like that again and I won't be so nice the next time I talk to you."

Fred nodded, "At least you uderstand right."

Dawn shook her head, "I don't like when Buffy is always the center of attention either but I make good decisions on when to fight with her about it. She's to fragile right now to just argue."

Fred nodded, "I bet they're all mad at me."

Dawn laughed a little bit, "No way! Just because she walks into people lives doesn't mean those people forget you. Plus everyone understands Buffy needs attention."

Fred smiled, "Thanks."

Dawn shook her head, "Don't get me wrong. I still hate all you L.A'ers. I'm just saying as long as she didn't leave your actions were justified." Fred nodded and a silence went throughout the lab. Dawn looked around the room and smiled at all the instrunments. She picked up a little silver tool with a meter at the end of it, "What does this do?"

**-Cafeteria-**

Andrew sat withthe three slayers who looked completely interested in what he was saying. One of the girls, Kat sipped her slurpee and smiled up at Andrew, "She really just walked out? No explanation? How could Fred do that?"

Andrew shrugged, "I know. Then everyone stood all awkward. They talked about it all like the last time in Sunnydale."

The other girl name Gene who sat beside Andrew shook her head, "I wasn't in Sunnydale but I heard from the other girls it was really bad."

The third girl, Gwen nodded, "It was." She looked up at Andrew, "So what's Buffy doing?"

Andrew shrugged, "She's staying." He started to get all emotional. "We don't know for how long, but she's hanging in there."

Kat shook her head, "I'd leave too, especially after what they all did to her mind."

Gene grabbed Andrew's arm, "I'm really glad you're not a part of that Andrew."

Andrew smiled and leaned back, "Thanks Gene. That means a lot."

Gwen and Kat sat smiling about those two all during their lunch.

**-Lorne's Office-**

Gunn sighed as Lorne finally got off the phone, "Tell em again why i ahve to be here?"

Lorne stood up, "You need to handle all the paperwork and legal people. Plus my location for the club isn't exactly run by such a nice person."

Gunn stood up now too, "Okay. Are you sure this will all be taken care of before Buffy leaves?"

Lorne smiled, "Only if you help me and we start moving."

Gunn was hesitant as he smiled, "Alright then. Let's make a club."

Lorne laughed as he put on his sun glasses and colorful scarf. He walked out the door in style but Gunn wasn't so enthusiastic as he ran out the door after the green demon.

**-Cafeteria-**

Willow took a sip of her mocha, "I can't believe it. How did we get here Xander?"

Xander was blwing on his hot chocolate, "I don't even know. I mean we're living in a world where girs are pining over Andrew. I guess anything is possible."

Willow nodded, "At least we know what happened with buffy."

Xander did a little over-enthusiastic thumbs-up, "Now all we have to do is find out how to use that to help her."

Willow shrugged, "I think this is where we stop helping her." Xander looked surprised as she spoke. "We've done enough Xander. There's only two people who even have a chance at making her happy."

Xander sighed obviously hating the idea, "Say i agree with you. I don't have to like it."

Willow smiled, "At least Faith is still sane."

Xander shook his head, "How did that happen?"

Willow shook her head, "I guess we should of known Buffy would crack one day. She was always so alone and brave."

Xander nodded, "I knew that. It's not Buffy that wierds me out, it's Faith. She's actually sane and dating someone."

Willow took another sip as she smiled, "I personally don't think that's going to last. With their little spat before they left."

Xander agreed ith a nod, "I wonder how that's going."

**-Faith's Room-**

Faith and Wood sat a little ways apart on the bed. Every once in a while Faith would glance at his already packed bags, "How long have you known about this offer?"

Robin shrugged, "A week or two."

Faith nodded, "Were you going to tell me?"

Robin nodded, "Only if I thought this was going to work out."

Faith smiled, "So us. Me and you don't have a chance huh?"

Robin sighed, "We tried Faith. That's what matters. I got to show you a surprise and you liked it. But it's not going to last."

Faith nodded and stood up, "I'm not gonna cry."

Robin stood up too, "I would be scared if you did."

Faith grabbed his hand, "When do you leave?"

Robin reached into his pocket, "I already have a plane ticket. I figure you guys don't need me here anymore."

Faith slowly nodded, "You want me to walk you down?"

Robin smiled, "Yeah, yeah sure."

Faith lent on his shoulder as he grabbed the bags. Not a sad goobye, not an angry one but a goodbye that Faith always imagined with Robin.

**-Roof Of Wolfram And Hart-**

Buffy sat on the ledge looking down. She wasn't suicidal or anything but it was nice for her to feel that close to the edge. She was up there for about 10 minutes before she heard the roof door open again. Before she could react she was almost scared into jumping off the building when Spike went running at her screaming no don't do it. He pulled her off the edge so he landed on the ground of the roof and she landed on top of him. It took her a while to stand up and stare away from the scared look on Spike's face.

When she did stand up she walked back to the ledge, "I wasn't going to kill myself Spike."

Spike hopped to his feet and started to act all cool, "I knew that. I was just playing. You know a joke."

Buffy half smiled, "Nice try." She stared back at him, "So what is it now? The one on one approach?"

Spike walked over to the ledge and stared down, "Yeah, pretty much. I talk to you about being all not caring and then you yell at me for thinking I know everything about you, then one of us leaves and then Angel goes to you. He talks to you about how I shouldn't of talked to you, you talk about how you can't be helped and then he actually talks you out of it and then you're all hunky dorey."

Buffy smiled, "Wow, I'm so predictable."

Spike nodded, "Not lately you aren't. You've been pretty outrageous as of late."

Buffy nodded, "Yeah. Kind of tired being the predictable one."

Spike shrugged, "Okay, but there's better ways of being unpredictable then almost getting yourself killed in a bar full of vampires."

Buffy smiled, "It was fun though."

Spike smiled back at her, "It was fun, I'll give you that. It was pretty close to being my kind of fun when I was evil."

Buffy shrugged, "Well I am pretty much you now. I mean I'm always in the dark and I'm going to live forever. I may as well enjoy this eternal life."

Spike shook his head, "That's the spirit. See what i think though is if you really wanted to enjoy this life you would be smiling and happy now. I think you just want to push your limits. The more danger you're in the more this life feels like it's worth living."

Buffy smiled, "I think if I was a vampire I would be you. We both have to push our limits."

Spike smirked and hopped on the ledge so he was facing Buffy now, "Like last night? That was a pretty close call and from what I saw you didn't exactly do anything to stop him."

Buffy sighed, "I just... Sometimes I miss things being so easy. Before you guys showed up I was almost there. I almost felt that feeling again."

Spike nodded, "Again understandable. Now I have to stalk you though until I know you won't let it happen again."

Buffy shook her head, "I'll be fine Spike. I'll go in there, I'll apologize to your science friend, I'll talk to Dawn, Willow and Xander but I'm still going to take off as soon as this is all finished. Once I help Dana I think I'm going to... quit."


End file.
